Destructive Attraction
by Emmie1
Summary: An unbalanced war breaks out, but the sides are brought to a level playing field by a betrothal between a hanyou and a Priestess... but what will happen to the losing human side if that agreement is dishonored? IKK, SM
1. Prologue

**_AN: _**Weeeeeee'reeeee baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackkkkkkkkkkkkk:maniacal laughter: Yes! That's right the Emmie and the PoF have struck gold again! Or so we hope, you will be the judges of that, thanks to reviews and commentary- Which will be highly appreciated! Trust us, this is a prologue to an awesome story with many twists and turns that you won't see coming…A real something to enjoy.

The over whole story is rated R, for violence, language and sex. Currently this chapter is simply PG-13.

Now on a different matter, sadly enough for us, we don't own any of the Inuyasha cast. It's sad. We know. But true.

We hope you enjoy The Betrothal! Please read and review!

_**Prologue**_

As so many stories begin, it happened a long time ago, though in a world not so far away. Dissatisfaction and treason had snuck into the world, shattering it as the world was thrown into a brutal war. One group of demons, led by a cruel warlord, aimed at trying to kill and enslave the human beings. Of course, the human beings fought back, led hand in hand by the demon slayers, a small faction who lived as their name suggested, and the Priestesses, a select group of women who had special powers, one of them being the power to kill demons. Stuck in the middle of this group was a group of demons who wanted to live peacefully as humans. Though they didn't see the  
humans as being equals, they knew not to try and execute a mass genocide, thus shifting the powers of the world.

Though, curiously, the leader if this particular fashion had himself married a human as his second wife, and had a son who was half human. They tried joining forces with the humans, and to prove how truthful they were, they had decided to arrange for a marriage. That half-human son was to marry the strongest Priestess in the world, Kikyo.  
Sesshomaru, the son of the leader's first marriage, had been ordered to succeed his father, due to his calculating nature, though it would have been amusing to have seen him whipped by a human girl.

Of course, the young man in question, Inuyasha, was hardly happy about this arrangement, but he did want to make his father proud, so he reluctantly followed  
his father.

Many stories and legends came out of this particular battle, but this one focuses mainly on how this betrothal went wrong, and how the human race was almost lost completely.

It was dusk. They had chosen this hour, because it was neutral. It didn't represent either side, it was not day, the human's world, nor night, the demon's realm. It was in between, and just at this time, they were going to join these two opposites just as the rain joins the skies and the earth which can never touch.Few representatives from either side showed up: respectable lords, warlords, the so-called brains behind the operations, the leaders, and a few soldiers, fighters. After all, at a time of war, could you really trust the enemy? Even if it wasn't the main enemy?

Like a scene from a dramatic oil painting, matted in all the glorious vivid colors one could imagine how they stood: the head Priestess of the humans, in her Miko outfit of white and red, black hair tied back neatly yet bellowing about her. She looked powerful, regal and beautiful. Her name was Kikyo. To her right, the second most powerful Priestess, who also happened to be her soul sister. Tough of no relation by flesh, their souls were forever bonded. Kagome, dressed in the same outfit as her sister, looked more innocent, less breathtakingly beautiful and somehow, more approachable. Her eyes were softer as though she still believed in kindness and goodness in the world, a warmth which was lacking of late in Kikyo's brown orbs.

To complete this trio of power, stood the "general" of the human army: the headmaster of the exterminator village, Sango. A descendant from a line of leaders, every one an accomplished slayer, the best of each generation, Sango overshadowed even her predecessors. Wearing her tokijin armor, hidden blades strapped to her forearms, sword ready by her side and giant boomerang weapon carved from demon bones, hiraikotsu over her back, she looked like a formidable and threatening being, ready for even one hint of a wrong move to fly into action. Of the three, you could see  
she was the least who trusted demons. Behind them stood a human force of skilled fighters, hand picked by Sango. In case anything went wrong, they would protect the Priestesses and kill the demons.

Opposite them, stood the hierarchy of the strongest Youkai family, who were the leaders of the so-called "good demons". There was the father, and both sons. The father, was the powerful demon dog who roamed the Western lands, undefeated and unquestioned.  
The eldest son, who stood to his father's right, was Sesshomaru. Born a full demon, from both paternal sides, he looked like his fathers mirror, except for the void apathy in his eyes, and obvious hatred ofhumans. He was a younger, colder, crueler version of  
his father. Some suspected that because of this, he may also be stronger, however if that was the case, you could never tell, because he, as all the other demons, bowed and respected his Lord.

On the other side of his father, completing the line stood the younger brother, Inuyasha. He was the mongrel, of human and demon blood, born to his father's second wife, a human Princess who long since passed away. Plain evidence of this was Inuyasha's  
features. He was stuck in a half and half state of in between. He looked human enough, with the uncanny good looks of the higher ranking demons who could assume human form, but with the exception of his ears, which were those of a dog. Erect on the top of his head, they twitched to every sound. Canine teeth gave him a reckless rebel and care free look to him, and claws. He, unlike his father and brother who were clad in traditional clothing and armor, with their tails wrapped over their shoulders, wore a red haori, as thick as armor but as light as fabric.

The one common thing between him and his brother was the obvious feeling of not wanting to be there.

Sesshomaru expressed it in his bored contemptuous stare at those opposite him representing the humans. Inuyasha did so being disrespectful, bare feet on the ground, hair blowing wildly around him and nose sniffing the air. He would much rather be out  
practicing the use of his new sword, then be here to get… betrothed.

Behind them stood the demon force of fighters, a pack of wolf demons, ready to pounce at the signal. Each wolf was handpicked by the Prince of the Wolves, Kouga.

'We seem evenly numbered,' Sango thought, eyeing the situation. She reluctantly let go of the ivory-hilted sword she had been tapping apprehensively. Sango looked over at Kikyo, and then glanced to the long wooden table that had been set up in the middle of the field, the discussion table, where documents for the proposal would be signed. Her lip curled up in disgust. "Let's get this thing over with."

Kikyo looked down at her. She stood a little taller than Sango, but then, she was also a few years older than Sango. Maybe, in time, the demon slayer would catch up to her. "How is it then you seem so eager to have this agreement over with when it's me who's going to be married?" Kikyo asked, to which Sango shrugged.

The Priestess looked over at the three men who stood opposite the field. "It's the one in red, isn't it? He's rather cute, actually."

Strangely, on the other side of the field, Inuyasha was saying the same thing as Sango as they started towards the table and chairs. Maybe, if this political betrothal would be over as quickly as possible, a whole night wouldn't be wasted and he could get some training time in.

"Take a good look, cur," Sesshomaru hissed, from the other side of their father. "You're getting married to the wench in red and white. Your ball and chain  
has arrived, mongrel."

"Sesshomaru," their father warned under his breath, and the older son was silent. "They might not have acute senses such as us, but you must still watch your tongue. The way you pick on your brother is disrespectful. You two are supposed to get along.You are brothers, after all. Blood binds you, whether you like it or not. My blood binds you, and nothing can break that. Besides," he added with a chuckle. "There are _two_ of them dressed in red and white, idiot."

Sesshomaru's face briefly turned into a sulk, but it so quickly turned back into his contemptuous yet somehow emotionless face that only the eyes of a demon could have seen it. Sadly, to his dismay, Inuyasha did have those eyes, and they burned with even more golden fire than normal as he mentally laughed at his brother. Both sons waited patiently as their father sat down first, and then the five younger creatures sat down as well. Scribes rushed forward, unrolling parchments and placing out wells of ink and pens. One scribe even brought out drinks and glasses for the humans and the demons.

Inuyasha looked at the pitchers of water for the humans, and the strong, blood-red wine meant for the demons. 'Good god,' he thought, trying not to hide his discomfort at seeing the pitchers. 'How long am I going to be stuck here?'

Kagome took her seat after Kikyo had settled down. She looked over the three men, slightly shaken. They were all gorgeous, each in his own way. The father looked like a perfect blend of both sons, each son took a different pointer of the father's personality. That was obvious.  
Kagome didn't know who Kikyo was suppose to marry, but either one didn't look like such a bad option. "Either way, the wedding night shouldn't be too awful." For that she received a scolding look, and bowed her eyes. She didn't want to be here. She hated these formal settings.

Kouga stood behind the three men, giving his wolves signals as to where they should be stationed. "We are in place, Lord." Kouga spoke through clenched teeth, eyeing the three women. Heh. They didn't seem that powerful.

"Good," the powerful lord said. He began to unfold the first parchment, speaking as he did so. "The first document is for the priestess Kikyo to sign, and says that she will be faithful to my son in everyway, from this moment, until death do you part. My son will sign the next agreement. The next is for the Lady Sango, entrusting that there will be no exchange of fire between my faction and hers, and that any such fighting between the groups will be dealt with swiftly and effectively, and that neither group will be held  
responsible for any retaliation made after these attacks, unless the attacks were issued by a commanding officer, in which case the officer will be handed over to the opposing side…"

Inuyasha's father droned on about all the documents and the things the held. He studied the three girls in front of him. Unlike Kouga, he could see that they all held some kind of power. In the case of Sango, he could see the muscles moving under her skin-tight  
armor when she reached over and poured herself a glass of water. She subtly hinted for Kagome to do the same, and when the younger priestess scanned it to make sure it was pure, the scent of the magic coming off of her made his nose itch.

He hoped that it was the smaller girl that was the one he was supposed to marry. The other Priestess wasn't even looking at him, but the small one dared to meet his eyes, and she smiled at him when she caught him staring. She wasn't looking down at him or hiding shyly. She was meeting him like an equal, and he liked that. It irked him, that a human woman would dare look at him like an equal, but that was alright. Inuyasha liked to fight, and he wondered if she'd fight back.

Kagome caught the younger demon's eyes several time. They kept scanning each other. She liked him. He looked reckless, and somehow, she didn't fear him. She didn't fear the father either, not only because of the stories that he had loved and married a human female. Besides that, he looked slightly warmer, almost fatherly.

The eldest son looked terrifying. With the armor and those cold eyes, with subtle hardly leashed power underneath, Kagome didn't like him. She tried to keepfrom looking at him. Each time she did, a chill ran up her spine.

Kikyo was reading over the documents, handing one to each of the women. Kagome reluctantly looked at the writing. She didn't quite understand her duties in all of this. Clearing her throat, she tossed the boy in red a nervous glance before clearing her throat.  
"Even though I am out of order, I request to speak." She tried to be as formal as possible, ignoring Kikyo's scolding look. "But my part in this arrangement" she said, meeting the demons eyes directly, unafraid of them, "I don't understand it."

"Of course, a mere mortal with your capacity wouldn't understand such intricate details" Sesshomaru said with dripping disdain, not even bothering to turn towards her. The ultimate slap in the face when it came to respect.

Kagome didn't pay it any attention.

"Leave her alone, Sesshomaru. She's just asking questions," Inuyasha growled. His father silence him, and patiently answered Kagome's questions.

"Your presence here is simple, Lady Kagome. Besides, I am certain, that Sango wanted you here for your powers, you are here to sign as a witness, that way no one can claim that these documents were forged. Secondly, your duty in the betrothal will have no part until later on in the marriage. Should Kikyo and Inuyasha have a child together, the shrine she holds will pass into your care, that way she can be a proper mother."

Kikyo didn't show any emotions about this arrangement. While she agreed with Kagome's thoughts that Inuyasha looked like a nice enough young man, the thought of  
having a child was grotesque. Kikyo didn't want to be amother. She was a Priestess, damn it.

Inuyasha, of course, was horrified of the idea of having a kid, but he didn't show it either.

Kagome beamed. "Children are wonderful" Quickly she shut up though. "I understand. I thank you for explaining" she said and looked at Kikyo. With a nod that she understood it all the talks continued. Kagome sat quietly in her seat, feeling out of place here.

Witness? Why her? They had armies here. Kagome thought looking over her shoulder at the lines of troops. And motherhood, she doubted Kikyo had thought about that. Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for both parties, a demon forced to marry a Priestess was disgraceful in their beliefs. But for Kikyo especially, the thought of leaving her duties for a demon broke every code.

And the marriage night, Kagome now understood the hateful glare. She hadn't thought far beyond the signing of the parchment. Then again, this was a betrothal. It was a hand  
fastening, not a true marriage yet, simply a promise for one. She hoped Kikyo and the lord—she wondered which one it was—would be happy, or at least manage to get along. Otherwise, this whole alliance would be in danger.

Sesshomaru scrawled on the paper with his nail, a poisonous fume which burnt the paper rippled out as his signature. He couldn't bring himself to speak of this humiliation and disgrace. He was simply thankful that it wasn't him subjected to this vermin-like scum  
in marriage. It was so befitting the half-breed to be married to a human, and a Priestess no less. Perhaps she would pin back his ears.

After almost two hours, all of the parchments were signed, and Inuyasha's father looked at him. "Congratulations, son," he said. "You're engaged. Meet your fiancיe, Kikyo."

Inuyasha was dismayed when his father pointed to the cold looking woman. He had to marry her? Why couldn't his father have picked the nice looking girl! 'This is so unfair. I could have married the nice looking priestess, but no, I had to get engaged to the cold hearted bitch!' A growl escaped his throat, and he quickly flattened it. He rose from his seat and walked around to the other side of the table, mentally complaining as he went. 'It's bad enough I have to get married to a priestess. Why couldn't Dad and I have at least picked the same one?'

Kagome stood up at the same time Sango had, both moving to the sides allowing the couple space. "Priestess Kikyo" Kagome formally announced as Inuyasha passed her and came around to Kikyo. "Your promised one" she said and bowed, signaling the  
others, the entire force that had come with them to bow.

She caught Sango's eyes and begged her not to growl or curse about bowing to a demon. Sango, however, was more than willing to bow this one time if it meant that they could get an ally. Inuyasha lowered his head as he heard the clinking sounds of armor as the humans bowed politely. He swallowed. He hated such displays of pageantry.  
Rolling his eyes only slightly—Kikyo didn't even seem to notice—he reached down and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "My Lady," he said politely. She still frowned at him, and he tried a bit of humor. "Or should I still call you Priestess,  
my Lady?"

Kikyo smiled, and Sango clapped herself on the back.

This looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Sesshomaru turned away. "Father, I am going back. I do not need to stand around for this humiliation of our blood" he said, throwing his father an ice edged look. "One human, in the family, was enough" he said and purposefully walked away.

Kouga made room and motioned his wolves to allow him to pass. Doing a quick mental count, Kouga whirled about causing grass to fly about. "Where's Ginta" He growled, and then spotted him. Ginta was sniffing Kagome's crotch as she petted his face. Turning red and flustered, Kouga began screaming at the wolf with such profanities that caused even the wolves to lower their tails and ears.

Sango corrected herself. It was the beginning of an **_ALMOST_** beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Kikyo carried an armful of wood. Her straight bangs clung to her forehead. Chopping wood was quite a work out, but she enjoyed it. The woods were so pretty in the springtime, with the buds starting to grow and the birds returning. She hated to think of what would happen if the demons broke beyond the outmost defense. No doubt they would destroy the forest that surrounded her shrine. Sango, in fact, had wanted to cut down the forest, feeling that Kagome and Kikyo were too isolated in the woods. However, the two priestesses would hear none of it, and the base had eventually become the land between the two shrines.

She looked up at the sacred tree that was the center of her shrine… and dropped her wood. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, "get out of that tree this instant!"

Inuyasha sat in one of the higher branches. He looked down at her disdainfully, one of his ears twitching at the sound of her voice. Kikyo was soft-spoken, and after hearing her yell, he understood why. Personally, he thought she sounded like a banshee when she yelled. "Why?"

"Because it's a sacred tree, Inuyasha! It's not meant to be climbed!" Kikyo began picking up her wood, and Inuyasha jumped down, helping her. "Why do you even have to be here anyway?" she grumbled to herself.

"I already told you once, wench, it's because you signed the treaty. To protect you, I have to stay close to you. It's the duty of a male demon to protect his spouse. That's just the way our world works," he said. She had asked that question so many times, that by now his answer sounded like a recital.

Kikyo looked up at him, her slender hair falling over her shoulder. "I wasn't really asking you," she said. And then she bent to pick up the same piece of wood as him, and she found that her hand was suddenly covering his. His skin was warm, the skin on the back of his hand smooth. Kikyo looked down at his hand, and slowly, she lifted hers off of it until just her fingertips remained. She slowly slid them along his skin, feeling the ridge of his knuckles and his calluses there. He'd gotten calluses from punching stuff. He was certainly a fighter. Her fingertips continue to trail down, until they touched his claws, and she felt that they were hard, and sharp. They weren't fake in anyway, they were weapons mean to slice…

His hand flinched and he pulled it back. Kikyo picked up the log and added it to the pile of wood she held in her arms. Both of them straightened. "You're an odd man, Inuyasha," she said, turning and going into the shrine. Inuyasha went back to the tree.

* * *

Running up the hill as fast as she could, Kagome finally saw his silhouette. Waving her arm avidly over her head she called out to him. "Hi! Inuyasha!" she yelled and continued waving and running… probably looking like an insane lunatic. Breathing heavily, Kagome bent over, hands on her thighs and finally on her hips as she straightened up to meet him face to face.

"Sorry I'm late!"

He smiled at her, leaning down to look her in the face as she tried to catch her breath. He didn't really smile, but his eyes did warm up to see her friendly face. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're here now. This place is boring. God, I'm even getting tired of practicing my katas. These lessons are about the only thing I look forward to." He straightened, crossing his arms and looking smug… though beautiful. "Don't get me wrong. They're still boring as hell, but they are half-way interesting…"

Kagome glared at him. She was taking time she didn't have out of her schedule to devote to him, in an attempt to help this marriage go smoother. To help him understand Kikyo's role, the human world and all of its traditions and he still persisted to be a jerk about it.

"Half-ways interesting!" Kagome demanded and controlled her rage filled body. She really wanted to kick him in the shin right now. "Look, I don't have to do this. It doesn't say I have to on any of the agreements... I'm doing this as a favor. A f-a-v-o-r! Meaning, you owe me! Now behave yourself and act slightly respectful!" Kagome yelled at him, then stood flustered and frowning.

"Don't go tell your dad about that," she muttered and looked around the field. "How has your time been lately with Kikyo?" Kagome asked looking at him over her shoulder. "I mean, have you understood when not to bother her and how to act around her shrine?"

He shrugged. "Basically, I just try to leave her alone," he said, trying not to look like he had just enjoyed her brief display of anger. When she got mad, the color rose to her cheeks, and her wonderful scent became stronger, as if drawing him in… He looked away from her. "But she's stopped yelling at me now, so I suppose that it's a step, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Why not..." Kagome thought about it. Should she really be butting into his business? Bothering him? Should she be interfering with his relationship with Kikyo?

'Of course you should!' her inner voice yelled at her as loudly as bells chiming. 'It's for the sake of the alliance. If they don't get together, how will our armies do so?'

"Why don't you try not leaving her alone? Go around with her, see what she does, you know spend time with her. I know she usually goes chopping wood for the blind couple in the village around noon each day, I am sure you could chop easier and faster then she ever could..." Kagome hinted rather bluntly.

"I did try," he said. He leaned against the wall of the shrine, his arms still folded. "She yelled at me for suggesting that I was proving that I was better than she was for being a man and a demon, and that I was trying to take over her shrine in the same breath. After that, I didn't bother helping her chop wood again."

Inuyasha paused, and then looked at Kagome. "Do you think I should try again? I mean, she hasn't been yelling at me, so maybe she's gotten used to having me around, or something." His eyes narrowed at her slightly. "Just because I'm not happy about this arrangement doesn't mean that I don't want it to work. I do want it to work, not just because of what this agreement stands for, but also because I want to prove I can do it. I'm not going to fail my father and put up with Sesshomaru and his insults."

Kagome bowed her eyes. They were soft and sad, a darker shade then they usual. When she raised them, there was plain sadness and perhaps a bit of disappointment in them. "Inuyasha, you didn't say anything like that to Kikyo, did you?" Kagome asked and turned away from him a bit, to look out at the giant trees all around them. "Because, if you did, I wouldn't blame her for anything, even yelling to purifying your ear hairs," Kagome said as simply as possible. "Because, see of all the reasons you mentioned that you want this to work out—as good as they are—you didn't mention her. You didn't think about how perhaps she is in the same situation as you and yet she rather make this easier for you... you didn't think that she deserves this. Neither of you are happy, but you could at least offer each other comfort," Kagome explained softly.

He stared at her a moment, and then stood up to his full height, his fingers just barely touching the hilt of his sword. He stepped closer to her, a full head closer than her. His parted lips revealed the tips of his white fangs. "Comfort? I'm half demon. Would a priestess actually be willing to accept comfort from a half demon? Would I be willing to offer it?"

"I'd accept it if we were both thrown into this, forced to!" Kagome shot back. Shrugging and taking a step back and away from him, she folded her arms over her chest. "But then again, I'm not. But, Kikyo might just as well accept it too. The question is, are you willing to offer it?"

His expression was clear. Either he thought she was insane for wanting comfort from a demon, or else he thought she was crazy. It might have even been some combination of the two, but Inuyasha just shrugged the topic away. "I don't know. I guess we're going to find out , aren't we? So," he drawled, sitting down on the steps of the shrine and looking up almost obediently at Kagome. "What am I going to be learning about human culture today?"

Kagome huffed and sat down in front of him. "I was planning about work habits, but since you have none of those..." Kagome muttered and fell back, folding her arms under her head and staring up at the sky. "How about ten ways to a woman's heart?" She offered jokingly.

"Um… chocolate, flowers…" His ears flattened as he thought. "Offer them comfort and sex?" He winced mentally. Four out of six things weren't bad, right? Besides, when would this ever prove useful again?

Kagome shot him a look. "You are the type of male that makes me glad I am never going to marry."

He laughed at her expression. He had a nice, warm laugh, thought it wasn't one hundred percent kind. He leaned his arm on his knee, his chin supported in his hand. "You're very fun to tease, Kagome."

"Yeah?" Kagome asked and smiled sweetly. It should've been all the warning he needed, but apparently he didn't know her well enough yet. "You aren't teasing me, Kouga teases. You annoy me," she snapped and smiled coyly. "Have you even had sex to know to offer it? Oh, and all of the four things you mentioned, don't work. Any crone of any village will tell you that." Kagome told him and sat up brushing the grass off of her long red pants.

A sigh escaped in. For more than the first time that day alone, Inuyasha thought about how much his scenario sucked. He leaned back on the steps, looking up at the sky. "So teach me," he said casually. "Kikyo and I are stuck with each other, so we might as well be as happy as we can be. Who knows, maybe one day we could even love each other. I mean, it worked for my dad and my Mom, and everyone thought my dad would never love a human…." He trailed off, growling. "I'm shutting up now. Just, teach me? Please Kagome?"

"You said my name..." Kagome commented, loving the way it sounded over his tongue but quickly snapping out of it. "Oh, um... yeah. Well..." Kagome thought about it. "I... Don't know. I mean, Priestess aren't suppose to marry, or any of that. So, I was never too interested in all of what boys are supposed to do with girls. The best I could offer are some tips on getting close to Kikyo."

"Sure, that could work," he said, nodding. He thought a moment and then is golden eyes drifted over to her. "Girls think about boys though, right? Didn't you ever wonder about boys or imagining having someone to court you?" He realized how bad that sounded coming from a man who was supposed to be engaged and he elaborated. "I'm just asking because if you did… maybe I could use some of those ideas to court Kikyo?"

Kagome thought about it. "Well..." She blushed, her pinks slowly turning pink until it turned red that reached the roots of her hair. "Um, yeah, sure I did. It's hard not to when you work through the village and see all the women putting on make-up or getting ready for weddings..." Kagome said shyly, smiling nervously the whole time.

"Well, I suppose... I would like it if the guy was around me, looked eager to see me, was happy to see me rather... and talked to me... complimented me... A stolen kiss-" Kagome caught off and fidgeted nervously with her fingers. "You know, stuff."

He didn't think he could kiss Kikyo. Not yet, anyway, not on the lips, not the kind of kiss Kagome meant. He nodded, comprehending. "Yeah, okay. I can greet her and smile when I see her and stuff. Tell me more Kagome, please?"

"Can't you use your imagination, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at her wiggling toes. "This is embarrassing..."

"Almost as embarrassing as having a girl stare at my ears," he said, his ears pulling back, as if they were trying to hide in his silvery hair. He looked over at her, sitting beside him on the steps, and he raised one hand, cracking his fingers. "If you're not going to help me, I'm going to tickle you."

Kagome moved back a bit, looking worried and eyeing his fingers cautiously. "It wouldn't be proper," she said sternly and then looked up at his ears and cursed at herself mentally. "I can't help it! Okay?" she yelled nervously. "They look so fluffy and cute- I just want to play with them!"

He made a sound that sounded a little bit like a choke. His eyes widened a bit, his shoulders relaxing. "You want to play with my ears?" His tone was light, and surprised, but it was impossible to tell if it was a good or bad surprise. Even Inuyasha wasn't quite certain which one it was.

"Well, yes. They are cute, like little puppy ears and they twitch to noise, and weather and when you get annoyed they flatten back against your head... Can I touch one?" Kagome asked tentatively, hands clamped together and eyes big, wide and begging.

Again, he made the sound that sounded a bit like a choke. He did it whenever he was about to explode on someone and then he changed his mind, stopping on his words at the very last second. He turned away from the begging puppy eyes. He was supposed to be a half-demon, or, he supposed, a half-human. He was supposed to be the outcast of society, and there she was, asking to play with his ears and being generally nice to him… It was weird.

"I don't think so, Kagome," he said gently.

Kagome tried to hide her disappointment and smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was genuine and heartfelt. "Well, I'm sorry if I offended you..." Kagome apologized softly and then the long uncomfortable silence lead on for more minutes then Kagome wished to count.

She sat nervously twiddling her fingers over her bracelet. "Um... I didn't hurt your feelings or anything, did I? I didn't mean anything bad by it... Really... I know I was out of place... Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. And I'm not offended, I'm just… surprised. No one's really asked me anything like that before… besides, it wouldn't be right. I'm engaged to Kikyo, remember? Would you let some guy play with your ears if you were engaged?"

Kagome didn't quite understand the logic, but she supposed it would be wrong. "You're right." Kagome said softly, feeling bad that she had made a pass somehow, and offended her basically brother-in-law. Kagome and Kikyo were sisters in the craft, they were soul siblings, it was wrong. "In my defense, the kids at the village pull at my ears all the time." Kagome perked up, trying to ignore this uncomfortable moment and move on.

"What village?"

-

Kikyo came back to the shrine and was very surprised to find Inuyasha there waiting for her at the top of the shrine. She thought he was trying to smile at her, but it wasn't really working all that well. For some reason, his lips just wouldn't smile at her, even though his gold eyes seemed warm and friendly. "Yes?" she asked, uncertain of what he had up his sleeve.

"Welcome back, Kikyo. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Yourself?" Her words were short. Obviously she didn't know what the hell was going on, and it unsettled her. Inuyasha cursed mentally. He hadn't wanted to make her uncomfortable.

He shook his head, his silver hair gently drifting back and forth with the action. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to be a little friendlier towards you. Just because we're getting shoved into a marriage we don't want, that doesn't mean that we can't at least be friends, right?"

She was silent, and so he continued. "I mean, I think I could be friends with a girl like you. You're quick witted, which I like, and you're pretty. You're also kind, and independent, which is something you don't see with a lot of demons. I mean, independence, sure, but not a lot of them are dedicated to helping people like you are. Not many of them would go out of their way to help people like you would. So, at the very least, I'd like to be your friend."

Kikyo still stared at him, her unblinking gaze a little unnerving, even for Inuyasha. He growled at her. "And then maybe if you were my friend you wouldn't look at me like I had two heads or something!"

"You're odd, Inuyasha," she said simply, going by him into the shrine. She paused at the door, and looked over her shoulder at him. "You've been sleeping in the tree since you've stayed here, haven't you?"

"Sure," he said. He wasn't going to bother with some stupid lie.

"Why?"

"Well, where else would I stay?"

"You haven't invited me inside the house," he pointed out. "It would be rude that just because some political agreement has forced us to be together it would be all right for me to sleep in the same house as you. Nor, at this point, do I even know I can enter a shrine. So I stayed in the tree. I always liked sleeping outside anyway. It reminds you of your childhood, don't you think?"

Kikyo stepped a little closer to him, studying his face as he looked up at the large spirit-tree. "You've been sleeping in a sacred tree, Inuyasha. I think that if the tree will allow you to live in its branches, that you would also be able to enter the shrine." They were silent, and Kikyo looked back at the place where she lived. Gently, she reached out and touched his shoulder, trying to get his attention. She was surprised when he jumped a little at her touch.

"Please, Inuyasha, come inside. Have supper with me." It sounded like an order, but he knew it was just an ill-phrased request. She would never order him around unless it was because he was doing something improper, and Inuyasha would never order her around. It was a matter of respect. Even if they weren't friends, they did have a small amount of respect for each other.

He nodded, and that was the first night they ate supper together. The next night, they also ate together, and this time there was a little conversation. The third night, Inuyasha made Kikyo laugh by telling her embarrassing stories about Sesshomaru. He was very proud of himself, Inuyasha. Things were looking like they were getting underway.


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Ah yes, once again it is time for a long overdue apology: Gomen for not updating sooner! PoF and I apparently, shocking I know –to both of us in fact- have real lives that happened to get in the way. We'll try however to update on a regular basis more often though.

Thank you for the reviews! Their really sweet, please keep on reviewing and letting us know what you think about our story, it means a lot!

drake220 thank you! You hit the nail on the head with your review… So, just for gossip's sake, who are you routing for?

Aewi sure we remember you! Hi! Glad you are enjoying to the story so far, wait and see what else we have in store!

Saiyou The Lover thank you for reviewing! Basically, we can't tell you the pairing that is the whole point of this story. Inuyasha is torn (for very different reasons) to both women, who will he chose and why? But I think you should give this story a go. You may very well like it

Once again, thank you for reviewing! It means a lot, please continue to do so! We really appreciate your reviews and love knowing what you think! And so we continue onwards, with a thickening plot – extra long to make up for lack of updating, amazing characters (whom we do not own, yet try to do them justice in our own crazy lil' way).

Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Don't forget to review :)

* * *

Sango relaxed in the large bath, letting the warmth seep into her tired body. She sighed contentedly, sinking up to her neck in the warm water. Strands of her hair fanned out upon the water. It would weigh a ton when she sat up, but Sango didn't care. All she cared about right now was the warm water and the fact that she could finally be clean again. After riding from the front lines to the command center so many times a day she lost count by mid-afternoon, Sango was starting to think that she would have to go through the whole war smelly and covered in dust.

The water rippled as Kagome stepped into the tub. Sango opened her eyes, smiling at her old friend. "How is it training the dog-boy to become accustomed to human society?"

"Fun and frustrating," Kagome answered tiredly. Her eyelids felt as though they weighed a ton, she couldn't muster enough strength to even wonder how lashes could feel so heavy. Slipping into the tub, she allowed the warmth and over all comforting feeling lift her away and sustain her bodyweight as she lay her head back over the edge of the bath. "He's a good learner—when he wants to be, but most of the time he chooses to annoy me and start up. He reminds me of those sex obsessed adolescents in the village, who always talk about it, but don't do," Kagome muttered and peered one eye open at Sango. "Yeah, unholy of me to say... I know. Sue me."

"I'm not going to say anything. Maybe if I was Kaede I'd have a problem with me hearing one of my pupils talking that way, but I couldn't give a damn. If you think that's being bad and disrespectful, you should hear what the soldiers say! I don't think my language is ever going to be the same. It's just going to be: 'fuck this', 'fuck that'…." Sango sighed, frowning. "I always said you can't teach a young dog new tricks. But at least you're having fun."

"Yeah, I'm trying to get him to allow me to pet his ears," Kagome confessed and sucked in a deep breath. Ducking her head underwater, she rushed back letting out the breath and gasping for another fresh one. "Oh, god, that feels good," Kagome purred brushing her soaking hair away from her face. "He seems comfortable enough now around humans, I just feel bad for Kikyo when the table turns and she has to learn demon ways. He's been telling me about them..." Kagome emphasized it with a shudder.

For once, Sango played devil's advocate—for the demons, that is. She frowned. "Just because the demon ways are vile and crude, it doesn't mean that Inuyasha will be. Even now, he's not all that bad. He was well-behaved at the treaty process. Besides, if he did live like, say, Naraku and _his_ demons, it would be living by cannibalism. So maybe they'll be able to find some kind of a half way point." She frowned harder. "My optimism about this is killing me."

"You're not the only one its killing..." Kagome muttered and sunk into the tub. The water level at her lower lip, she arched a brow quizzically at Sango, mischief playing her in eyes. "Anything new to report oh-optimistic-one-of-love?"

"Just the usual, about how I wish that you and Kikyo would move further away from battle," she sighed, though she smiled at Kagome. "It is nice to have you here though, for companionship. Other than that, Miroku is supposed to be returning, so when he does, please stay far away from him. I'm trying to keep him isolated from all the girls. If I keep sending him back to Naraku looking all black and blue and covered in hand prints, he might start suspecting something. Besides that, all I need is for one girl to get captured and recognize him and start saying that he asked her to bear his child…" she sighed. "But you know how Miroku is. He can't help but seek out the ladies."

"I know a cross dressing geisha if that helps. It could turn him off of this habit of his..." Kagome offered innocently, a devilish look caressing her lips.

Sango giggled. "I don't want to send him back to Naraku mentally damaged, Kagome. I need his mind intact."

They burst into giggles and fell into girly chatter until the water stopped steaming and started cooling off. "What would you do if you had to marry Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily. "Not that Miroku isn't man enough of course, but I mean, in bounds of a contract."

"With the way that those contracts were arranged... I'd come to the shrine everyday to purify myself. I'd try to keep an open mind. But I would hate myself for it, because I wouldn't ever be really happy," Sango said simply.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, I suppose I would look on the best side possible." Kagome commented and raised her hand thoughtfully and began counting down the points. "He has to be loyal to me, we are doing something for the greater good which is more important then personal gain, I wasn't destined to marry anyway, he's good looking, and I get along with him. If nothing else, one could gain a life long friend."

"True, but what would happen if you already cared for someone else?"

Kagome arched her brow and watched Sango quizically. "I knew you had something for that monk!"

"I'm not saying that," Sango retorted, shaking her head. "We have a professional courtesy for one another, that's all. But you asked me what I thought if it, and that's how I feel. Yes, I might make a friend, but I wouldn't ever be really happy. If I do ever wed, I want it to be for love. That's the only thing that would make me get married. I'm too busy for anything right now, anyway." She glanced up at the sky. "And with that being said, I guess I should get out before I turn into a prune and head back to camp."

Kagome smiled faintly and offered Sango the towel. "Quickly, before your horse turns into a pumpkin," Kagome joked, her eyes dancing around as she looked at Sango.

"Professional courtesy... I might be a Priestess, but it doesn't mean I am blind to what goes on around me," Kagome winked and wrapped herself in a towel. "I should head back to the shrine anyway, a lot of kids in the village came down with the fever. I should go about making some herb teas."

"Don't get sick yourself," Sango warned. She stood up, wrapping the towel around her wet body, before she looked back down at Sango. Muscles lined the willowy frame of her body, but as she stood there working out the tangle in her long hair with her fingers, it was easy to see her as just another girl, rather than the ruthless general she could be. "Kagome… is it really that obvious?" she asked absentmindedly.

"No, not really," Kagome said after a minutes thought. She began dressing with her back to Sango, her eyes looking at the opposite wall and slightly distant. "I just notice a lot of things. I don't think other people pay as much attention to the details, and besides, if it makes you feel any better…" Kagome paused to tie up her pants. "I think he has a thing for you too."

Sango nodded. "Thank you Kagome," she said respectfully. But really, it didn't help her at all.

* * *

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome. He still wore his red outfit, his sword still at his side… he had been in the human side of the camp for two weeks, and if hanging around two priestesses for that time had changed him at all, it wasn't possible to see those changes. He still looked exactly the same, he was still a brat at heart, and he still opened his mouth and inserted his foot a lot. Suddenly he heard crying. A young girl with a small child sat in the first house of the village, and suddenly Inuyasha understood why he had been ordered by her to help carry the bags of clean clothes, reserves, and food. He looked at her. "Refugees?"

"Victims," Kagome said mournfully. Looking at a few kids running around a tree, with the barest nod of her head she indicated them to Inuyasha. "Orphans. They are the ones that pull my ears," she whispered and then looked towards another hut, where a woman sat and simply stared off into the distance, unmoving.

"I..." Kagome swallowed and picked up the bags higher on her chest. "No one was left unscarred," she finally said and walked abruptly towards the well, which was conveniently located in the town camp center.

Together, they handed out food and clothes. Kagome gave out medicine sachets for the children who were ill, and Inuyasha bandaged some wounds. At one point, as he sat on the edge of the well and wrapped a young man's wound in a fresh bandage, he asked Kagome, "Where did you learn all of this from?"

"I don't know," Kagome commented, looking at the boy she was tending too. He was found the only survivor of his town, and he didn't speak. He was covered with cuts and mosquito bites. "When I was young, Kikyo and I attended, well, I suppose you could call it a school for priestess, where we learned our trade. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and over the years... We learned a few additional skills that neither one of us thought would ever be needed," Kagome said and braced the child's broken fingers, wrapping them firmly to a flat piece of wood to keep them straight.

"I've spent my share of time on battle fields, some of it comes naturally," Kagome told Inuyasha, but didn't look at him, her eyes fully intent on the little boy as her fingers gently closed over his hand, and a faint aura emerged from under it, helping heal his bones and purify the wounds. "Other parts of it are learned," she said and handed the boy ointment. "Tell Mr. Yamaguchi to apply this once a day. Alright?" she asked with a warm smile, her hand ruffling his hair.

The boy actually smiled back at her, he looked close to happy before he ran off.

Inuyasha smiled, and the next person stepped up in line. It was a little girl. His smile turned warm, and he slid off the well, trying to make himself seem less ferocious. He held out his hand and he patiently waited as the girl came to him. She didn't look him in the eye, but a lot of the people he had seen didn't. Scooping up the girl, he placed her on his lap. She didn't try to get away, and she suddenly looked up at him defiantly. Inuyasha lifted her skirt enough to see the wound in her leg. He recognized the handy work of poisonous claws anywhere.

"Does it hurt?" he asked the girl. She shook her head, and he patted down her hair. "Good. It means that it's getting better, then." He picked up the salve and he began to gently rub it into the girl's leg. He glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"I can understand that. Most of what I learned I learned from patching myself up. After you've learned how to put a tourniquet on your own arm, you can do almost anything."

Kagome snorted what could be construed as laughter. "That should be... Interesting," Kagome giggled and looked at Inuyasha. How come he had gotten so pale whenever someone mentioned that his marriage would create heirs? He looked to be so good with children. "Hey, Yuki..." Kagome crooned, her finger lifting the girls chin so she'll look at her. "Cheer up..." Kagome pet the girl's cheek. Her brown eyes noticed the way Yuki's chocolate ones flickered up to Inuyasha's ears as they twitched a fly away.

"Um, Inuyasha? Are you a bargaining man?"

Whenever Kagome got that tone with him, he always began to feel a little nervous. He picked up the bandage roll, starting to cover up the wound again so that it wouldn't get infected. He looked up at Kagome, which normally made the worry go away, because he kept on thinking that she looked too sweet to be planning anything, but this time it didn't go away. "It depends what you're planning on bargaining."

"Well, let Yuki play with your ears... and I owe you, whatever you want," Kagome said simply and innocently.

"I don't," he began. Then he sniffed. He could smell them coming. The stupid demons were attacking from upwind. Inuyasha picked up Yuki and placed her on his shoulder. "You can go ahead and play with them, Yuki," he told her. "I don't think that this will be considered cheating on my contracts at all. You're a little bit too young for me, I think. Come on, Kagome. Let's get somewhere inside."

"Um... Okay?" Kagome said and collected her things.

He waited patiently as Kagome collected her things, looking around at the houses around them. Which one would be the sturdiest, the most protective? Yuki pointed at the orphanage, as if picking up on his thoughts. Together, they moved to the orphanage, Inuyasha speeding them along. He didn't know how far away the demons were, all he knew was their direction. He set Yuki down in front of her home, and then he looked at Kagome.

"I'd tell you to stay here, but you wouldn't do that, would you? You're a fighter, too aren't you? That's why you always carry that around with you," he said, pointing at the quiver and bow she carried.

Kagome looked at her bow and arrows and then at Inuyasha. "No, I carry it around cause I think it makes me look fetching and sexy," she snapped and walked around the house, putting ofudas on the walls and blessing them. Slowly but surely she managed to move around the entire structure putting up charms. "As long as I live, no demons are going to get in here," Kagome swore and began chanting under her breath. Her fingers tightly knit together, Kagome poured her powers into the defenses of the house.

"Inuyasha, quickly gather everyone in here," Kagome asked, before met his eyes directly. Cool and calm, Kagome decided to work on his strategic logic. "They aren't fighters. They'll just get in the way."

"I'm well aware of that," he barked, already marching off to find everybody. He rolled his eyes. 'The audacity of that girl, sometimes! She's going to be the death of me. Sometimes, I want to strangle her! Why does she always have to talk back?'

He was, eventually, able to get everybody to go to the orphanage, and stay there where they would be protected. Inuyasha, more than once, had to yell at them and threaten them, baring his fangs and making his ears stand on end, as all animals did when they were frightening away people. He doubted that Kagome would have liked to see them treated that way, but there were only so many times in one day that Inuyasha could put up with hearing: 'Why should I listen to you? Up until a few weeks ago, you were the enemy!'

Frankly, he had gotten tired of it the first time he had heard it. He met Kagome in the center of the village, the orphanage to their backs. Inuyasha leaned the pack of quivers he had taken from one of the villagers against the wooden well, stretching the bow and trying to get a feel for it. He didn't care much for a bow and arrow, but he was a descent shot. Besides, it would mean that he could take down the demons as they came in, and then when they got close, he could pull out his hands and feet.

He looked down at the sword at his side. The Tetsusaiga, as his father had called the sword, was meant to keep his demon blood from destroying him from the inside out. It was rusty, and old looking, but his father assured him that it was only a year or two older than Inuyasha himself. He had always told Inuyasha that when the time was right, he would surely know how to use it, but thus far, it hadn't even been able to cut grass.

"Do you know how to use a hunting knife?" he asked, holding one out to her. "The bow and arrow aren't going to do you much good if you get into close combat."

Kagome glared at him. "Give me some credit! And get that blood stained knife away from me!" she yelled angrily and let her arrow sing through the air as the evil aura came closer approaching through the trees, spreading around like a purple cloud that stank of death.

The demons were still too far to be seen, but her arrow made contact because the following minute there was a giant blast and bright silver and pink lights shot off, purifying the whole first rows of trees closest to them, pushing back the evil aura and throwing demon remains all over the place before they disintegrated into thin air.

"You watch your own back, I can handle myself! They're coming!" Kagome shouted, stringing another arrow.

Inuyasha threw the knife into the ground, reaching over and drawing an arrow. He notched it with shaking fingers. He cursed his father with every oath he knew. 'Fuck that old sack of bones! He married me off to the best priestess in the fucking realm and the second greatest priestess can fire blindly and kill a shit load of demons? She can purify the fucking trees? Fuck him! Fuck him right in his ear!'

Her arrow kept them out, but not for long. The head of a lizard-demon broke through the canopy. Whatever birds had not fled did so now. Inuyasha took careful aim, aiming for the eyes of the dragon-like creature.

He hit a bird.

"Um…." His ears flattened and he hoped that Kagome hadn't noticed his mistake.

"Get a knife and be ready, they are charging," Kagome ordered sounding more like Kikyo then she imagined. "Or try with the arrow again, aim for their nose, that way it's harder for you to miss—ah!" Kagome yelped and fell back, her arrow falling out of her hand.

Clenching her arm, Kagome looked down and saw a fang on the floor. They had a demon who could shoot fangs? Shit! Grabbing the arrow, she quickly shot. "It's only a scratch. Dammit, I should've noticed it coming," she muttered and looked at Inuyasha before jumping to the side and firing up in the air, which did an impressive firework like display. "Backup."

He did so, notching another arrow. He released the arrow, and this time, he did manage to hit his target. The lizard demon roared in pain, and Inuyasha notched another arrow. "Don't tire yourself out, Kagome," he counseled. "The fang is from a snake demon. It's poisonous. Get somewhere safe as soon as you can."

"Don't go babying me!" Kagome yelled. She knew it was poisonous, she could feel the venom working its way into her system. But she was also using her own powers against it. If she weren't devoting so much of her powers to the orphanage, keeping it cloaked from the demons sight she would've been able to fight it off better. But for now, it would do.

"Does that sword of yours do anything!"

"Not that I know of." He threw down the bow. The demons _were_ charging now, and Inuyasha was stepping out to meet them. He crackled his knuckles, sinking the balls of his feet into the soft ground. "But I do."

The demons met him. They had to crowd themselves through the village, and so Inuyasha met only three of them at a time. His claws raked across their chests, and he dodged fangs and claws alike. He was oblivious to almost everything as he threw demons into the ground, striking and punching. He could feel hot blood run down his face, but it wasn't his. Inuyasha broke a demon's arm, wondering if he would ever be able to forget the sound of it, as his hand came up, and he killed the demon in one swift stroke.

He didn't need the sword. He had learned to fight since he had been old enough to stand. Inuyasha was fighting, literally, tooth and claw. Blood had drenched his right arm, the one dominant in his blows. Heads lay on the ground, or bodies with gaping holes in them where he had been able to punch threw.

Sweat mingled with his blood-soaked body. He was starting to feel tired, but he kept on fighting. Never once did he think of what he was doing, or what it would look like to Kagome. All he cared about was survival.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed when a centipede demon grabbed her and threw her up in the air. She lost her bow, which had fallen down to the ground and broken in half. Her quivers went flying as well, scattering about like birds. Kagome grabbed her hair pin and used it to plunge purifying energy into the demon.

It screamed and released her. The demon's arms shattered, but Kagome hadn't thought the act through. She was above the trees when she began to fall to the ground. Instinctively she rolled into a ball, hoping to soften her fall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dodged a bladed arm of a demon and ran to catch her. He caught her in the air, cradling her against his chest. He landed on his feet, kicking up a cloud of dust as he skidded on the ground. His feet left a trail marking where he had landed, and where he had stopped. He looked down at the woman he held. "Are you okay?"

Kagome's face was buried deeply into his soft shirt. She breathed in his scent, not minding the slight sweaty twinge. Her hands were curled into his hair, holding on tightly. Shivering, Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide and startled. "Uh, yeah... yes... thank you for saving me..." Kagome swallowed and lowered herself from his arms. "There're less of them..." Kagome looked towards the demons who were now charging them. "I don't sense backup... But without my arrows, I can't stop them." Kagome hated this. She hated being without her weapons, being vulnerable.

She was right. They were less. There were only ten of them left, but it didn't help that one of them was the size of a house, and the other one of a tree. Inuyasha sniffed the air quickly. He didn't smell anything either. He set Kagome down on the ground carefully, cautious of the wound. He stood in front of her, his blood-red hand gripping the battered hilt of his sword.

"Okay, old man," he said to no-one in particular. "You better not have kidded me when you said that I'd know how to use this." He drew his sword…

And it was still a rusted sword.

Swearing, Inuyasha used his other hand to coat his nails in his own blood, from an open gash on his arm. He flung it at the demons. One of the smaller ones was cut into pieces, and long, deep marks appeared on the two big ones. He looked down at the sword again. "What the hell is the matter with you! You won't cut anything! What am I supposed to do with you?"

Kagome looked around for her bow, she found an arrow now if she could only find the bow... Looking back at Inuyasha, Kagome didn't understand what he was doing cursing at thin air instead of fighting the demons. "Just swing at them! Maybe it'll scare them! Anything instead of standing there!"

"I **AM** doing something! I'm trying to protect you and your village! Now just shut up for once and let me…" He stopped yelling at her. The sword… had pulsed. Inuyasha went through his mind. What caused it to pulse? Not anger. He was already mad. It wasn't yelling… protection? Had it hummed because he was trying to protect? Inuyasha smiled as the sword began humming without end. He looked at the demons, and one of the smaller ones paused.

It had a very bad feeling about this…

Inuyasha smirked. "I think he meant this to protect Kikyo, but…" Inuyasha stepped up and swung the sword. The demon that had paused had been cut in half. Inuyasha smiled approvingly. He looked back at the sword, which had become large and fang-looking, but it weighed little. He could have wielded it in one hand if had wanted. "This will work nicely."

In the end, he left none alive. He left no demons alive to be able to go back to their commanding officer and tell them what had happened. He sheathed the sword, and when he drew it again, it had once again turned to a rusty pile of crap. Inuyasha's smirk grew. He forgot that he had been mad at his dad for sending him to someone powerful enough to kill his whole family with a single arrow, and thanked him.

"How's the arm?" Inuyasha asked, walking back to Kagome.

Kagome stared at him in awe. "You... you..." Her mouth dropped wide open and she stared at him in gaping awe. Her hair was messy, she had dirt marring her features and blood clinging to her skin. "How did you...?" Her voice trailed off again, lost in amazement. "Wow..." And then she fainted.

Inuyasha sighed, but he was smiling. He scooped her up and he carried her to the orphanage. He felt a slight burning pain as he crossed the threshold, but he was able to cross it. The children gasped—as did some of the villagers—when they saw his condition. He shut the doors behind him so that they wouldn't see what the village looked like. No child needed to see that carnage. One of the babies he had tended to was crying already, and a young child joined in, crying for his mother.

Looking at one of the village elders, he asked for warm water. They brought some up from the kitchen, and he laid Kagome down on a long bench in the kitchen. Using some of the things she had brought with her for the villagers, Inuyasha cleansed her wounds and washed the dirt off of her face for her. One of the villagers offered Inuyasha a cloth for his own face, but he shook his head. He sat there, half asleep, with her head in his lap for two hours, until she finally began to stir once again. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed for his sword, but then Kagome's scent washed over him, and he relaxed.

"You're awake."

'Astute observation, Inuyasha.'

"I am?" she asked dazed, her pupils slowly adjusting to the light, and even though the room was dark it felt too bright. Forcing her eyes open, Kagome tried to sit up and felt bandages wrapped all around her- and then everything came back. "The demons!"

"Ow," Inuyasha said, when she suddenly sat up and hit his head in the process. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back down. He brushed her hair soothingly. "Just relax, will you? They're all gone. God, with a head that hard, I should have been using you as a weapon."

"You... oh Goddess... Your sword! How did you turn it into a giant fang! WHY didn't you use it before hand and-" Kagome stopped mid-rant to take in his disheveled appearance. "You're hurt! While I'm all tended to, you... didn't anyone want to take care of you? Those look nasty-" Kagome stopped again mid-sentence and smiled at him, before throwing herself at his probably aching self. "Thank you! For your help and oh-! You saved me! I owe you... You really are like a brother-in-law!" Kagome hugged him then jumped back quickly, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"Um. Maybe we better get you to Kikyo, she's a marvelous healer..."

He stared at her crazy, letting her rant. Inuyasha arched a dark eyebrow. "You're crazy, you know that, right?"

Kagome considered it then stuck her tongue out as reply. "I'm crazy and you're an idiot. What a pair we make."


	4. Chapter Three

AN: We promised to update more often and ta-da! Here we are with the latest chapter of Destructive Attraction. The plot thickens, the choice becomes more difficult and trouble is stirring all around… PoF and I hope you enjoy the newest installment and ask you to please review… We'd love to know what you think!

Have fun!

* * *

He felt like he had gotten the crap kicked out of him as he walked back to the shrine, after having escorted Kagome back to hers. He felt like his bones were bruised. Even his ass hurt, and Inuyasha didn't want to think about what his hair looked like.

It was a time of war. He had seen battle before, but the demons did it a little bit more civilized. They called out their best warrior to fight, and they battled to the death. It was an honorable fight… but Naraku didn't fight that way, and neither did the humans. It had been like a tornado of demons had surrounded him and he had to spin, kicking, clawing and slicing around and around and around until he became lost and confused. More than anything, his head hurt. He felt like shit.

It didn't help that as he remembered the way he had severed heads from their bodies with his bear hands, or punched through a torso or recalling all the blood and its overwhelming scent had had been sick on the way home. Luckily, he'd been able to keep it back until he was alone. Now all Inuyasha wanted to do was to get cleaned up, and go to bed.

Kikyo stood still, the wind blowing her hair over her shoulder, pushing her large pants with the flow of the wind flattening them against her body showing off her curves. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?" she called out and began running towards him.

Inuyasha looked up when he heard his name being yelled. He hadn't even heard her coming, or smelled her. Gods, he was tired! Inuyasha tried his best to smile. "Don't worry, Kikyo. This blood's not mine. I'm just tired."

Kikyo stopped in front of him, allowing her eyes to rake over him. "Come in, you'll get cleaned up and I'll make you some soup." Kikyo moved to his side so they walked up to the shrine side by side. "You do have some wounds. I'll tend to them," Kikyo stated matter-of-factly, hiding her worry under a hard exterior.

He was, in all honesty, taken a little bit by surprise. He looked at Kikyo as if she were someone different. The heartless, reserved Priestess offering to make soup? He looked away quickly. He didn't want to be caught staring at her. "I… I… thank you, Kikyo."

Kikyo acknowledged his thanks with a nod. "I'll heat up water for a bath," Kikyo said simply, turning on her heel to go around the house where they kept the kindling wood for fires and baths.

Watching her go, Inuyasha sank down against the sacred tree. The large branches of the tree hid the stars from him, though he knew that they were out there, shining down on him. He closed his eyes peacefully, taking a short break until Kikyo got the bath ready. She really was a nice person, deep down under that exterior. He'd made her laugh once. Maybe he could do it again. But thinking of a future together made of think of children, and of marriage, and that made him nervous.

So he just tried to take it naturally, and he leaned against the tree, waiting.

Kikyo tried to keep her mind blank as she carried the pieces of timber for the fire. She tried to keep her mind empty as she carried water from the well and poured it into the bath for her future husband. She tried to ignore the fact that she was doing wifely duties, rather then Priestess' ones and tending to those in the village.

She was aware of the fighting. She could sense the demons even from this distance, but before she managed to grab her bow and arrows to join the fight, she felt the clash of powers, and somehow had known it was better to stay back. If they broke through the defenses there, she would stop them here.

Kikyo didn't ask Inuyasha what had happened. He would tell her in time. But she somehow felt, deep down that if there were problems and something was wrong, that he wouldn't have come back this soon. She knew, even without evidence, that he had a conscious.

Straightening up, Kikyo braced herself mentally and walked back to where Inuyasha rested. "Do you need help removing your robes?"

He shook his head no as he straightened. Wearily, he walked to where Kikyo and the bath were waiting. He removed the sword and placed it by his side. His fingers were clean as he started undoing his jacket, but red blood was still wedged into the cracks of his skin. He managed to get it undone, but he suddenly hissed in pain as he tried to remove it all the way. The wound on his arm had clotted to the shirt he wore underneath the red one. Inuyasha carefully peeled the jacket away and tossed it over his sword. Fresh blood was beginning to trickle down his arm again, irritating his skin.

"Let me help," Kikyo said softly, touching his wounds without recoiling at the blood. "You're being too rough."

"I... I don't..." Inuyasha shut up before he said something he regretted. He, in all honesty, was kind of creeped out that she was still there. He had told her he didn't need her help, so why was she still there? Was it because she wanted to see what he looked like without his clothes on? No, hardly, she was a priestess after all. So it couldn't be that.

That made Inuyasha secretly glad. All his life he had been frowned upon for being the smallest one in his family (and given that he was taller than Kikyo by half a head, it gave you an idea of just how big his father was), teased for his ears, teased for not being strong enough or fast enough and that it was because of his genes that he had these faults. He liked the clothes he wore because they were baggy, because they hid what he really looked liked underneath. To finally meet somebody who actually wanted to know what he looked like underneath those clothes... it would take come getting used to.

Instead, he looked over at Kikyo. "Are you sure that you're even allowed getting this close to a demon?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. 'Inuyasha, you are softening up... But not yet. You are still so closed off,' Kikyo thought to herself. On the outside, her lips pursed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed and paled. "Inuyasha," she said simply, pausing to get his full attention. "I'm here not because you are a demon, or a man, or under contract, but because you are hurt. And it is my duty as a Priestess to tend to those hurt and in need of help. You are bleeding, and even if you put up a tough act, I don't want to be scrubbing blood stains from the bath tomorrow. So it would be better if I tended to those injuries now, rather then later. While you soak, I will make you soup and give you something to help you sleep. Since you are a demon, by morning you should be fine," Kikyo said in a very medical, clean cut way.

Inuyasha stared at her a moment, and then blinked. He held out the injured arm for her, already peeling the white undershirt off on his uninjured arm. "Fine, Kikyo."

Kikyo went about tending to it and cleaning it of dirt. She ignored the fact that he was male, that he was an adult, that he was a demon. She simply treated him as something different from everything else: a patient. When she finished she got up and dried her hands on a small towel. "I'll go make the soup now. If the water isn't warm enough, give a yell."

He nodded, folding his shirt and throwing it on the pile of clothes he had made. He didn't look back at Kikyo, but he called out anyway. "Thank you again, Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded. Walking away, Kikyo allowed her cheeks to turn a slight pink.

* * *

"Oh! Ladies! Such ravishing beauties... I've been around monsters and ghouls for so long I almost forgot what a bright spring morning reflected off of a shimmering lake looks like... And dare I say, your beauty makes those amazing mornings pale, and everything else one holds gorgeous in this world!" Miroku, clad in robes, moved from woman to woman. "Oh! You are as fair as the sun!" 

"Oh! The moon light bows before you!"

"My dear, you could lure me away from Buddha..."

"Would you bear my child?"

Sango stared at him as he held her hand, kneeling before him and asking him _that_ question. She was bristling in anger from his flirtatious display. It wasn't jealousy, it was anger, and frustration. She smiled as sweetly as she could at the moment, which made her look a little like she'd just eaten a very sour lemon. "Inside the tent, please."

"Oh, but dear Sango- Ey ey ey!" He yelped as she grabbed his ear and dragged him inside.

She marched him inside her tent and sat him right down on the bed. Standing over him, she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Listen, thief, I don't care if you want to be a womanizer, but I told you to keep a low profile going in and out of our camp, and if that is your idea of a low profile, then maybe you should work for the enemy so you can get them caught instead of us!" she hissed.

Miroku grinned. "You're jealous. Aren't you?" he asked, while patting the area by his side of the bed.

"No, I'm pissed off that you can't take me seriously for just one moment, that's what I am!"

"But Sango, you know I take you seriously! Anything you decide. On top. Beneath. Water. Which ever method you prefer, I am at your command," Miroku promised and bowed down, his little pony tail flapping loose out of its holding, allowing his long hair to fall over his face.

She sighed, and she did sit down. She felt uncomfortable when he started flirting with her. She didn't know how to react, though her face blushed. "If you can take me seriously, then why don't you ever listen to my orders?" she asked quietly. "You act like you don't care about the fact that you're risking your life and the lives of others. But I do care. I don't want to see any of my people die when it cane be avoided if people just followed the rules!"

"I have some battle plans. Forgive me?" Miroku asked, knowing that there was no use now in flirting. She was annoyed and he supposed he had given her enough reason to be. Blue eyes studying her, he really had to admit she was the prettiest girl around.

Sango looked around her tent. She gestured to the desk, where dozens of maps already lay. "I guess I do. You're still the best spy around, thief, even if you are a clumsy womanizer." She got up from the bed and pulled the desk around so they could study the maps he had brought together. Sango gestured for him to sit. She was about to sit herself, and then she suddenly changed her mind. Sango pointed a finger at him. "If you grope me like you did the last time that we sat down together, I'm throwing you in the brig for the night."

"But Sango," Miroku tried to reason simply. "You insulted my craft, and called me clumsy. I must prove you wrong. Don't I deserve the chance to?" Miroku asked simply.

"Of course, but you aren't going to find your redemption by pissing me off further, now are you?" she pointed out. She sat down, looking at the maps, and then she turned to look at him, her voice softening. "I'm glad to see that you're all right."

Miroku smiled. "Thank you. Likewise here," he said looking at her beautiful face. "Now, why would my touching you piss you off?"

"I never said anything about touching, I was talking about groping. Touches," she explained, reaching out to cover his fingertips with hers. "Touches are something completely different."

Miroku looked down at their hands, and then covered hers with his. "Yes, I know," he whispered and moved closer to kiss her hands. Bringing her delicate hand up to his lips, he kissed her soft knuckles and marveled all over again at how such a powerful woman could be so soft and feminine at the same time.

"But a grope, is also a form of touch..." Miroku tried to weasel in, his blue eyes looking slightly too innocent, even for a monk.

She shook her head, her dark hair spilling over her shoulder. She felt her face soften at the smooth sound of his voice. Sango wanted nothing more than to fall asleep listening to that voice. She closed her eyes briefly, just listening to him. She opened them, looking him in his eyes like an equal. "It is a form of touching, yes, but it makes me feel uncomfortable. It feels like you're trying to use me, of taking advantage of me."

"I'm trying to pleasure you and unite us..." Miroku purred, slowly throughout this entire conversation moving her over from her seat to his lap, where he cradled her now to him. "Sango, you know how I feel..." he purred softly in her ear, his hand massaging the nape of her head. "Is it because of the company I keep?" he asked with closed eyes, when he opened them, he looked completely different, a sinister look befell him. "Do you not trust me?"

She wanted to start crying when he said her name. It wasn't just her name, it was how he said it. There was a power in the way that he said her name. It was sweet, and seductive, and calming all at the same time. Hearing her name said in that way made her blood race. She relaxed against him, slipping her head under his chin and listening to the beating of his heart. Hers had become erratic, but his was steady and strong. It was the same rhythm his heart always had.

No, she didn't trust him, not in the ways he wanted her to trust him. She wondered about his womanizing, and she more than worried over what happened in the demon side of their continent. How were they sure that he wasn't playing both sides?

"It's because of who we are," she said quietly.

"You are a general and I'm a spy," Miroku stated the obvious, his arms closing around her rocking her a bit back and forth on his lap. Kissing her temple, Miroku brought his gloved hand slowly up to her face, turning her cheek so that she had to look at him. "But more then that, we're a man and a woman, just two people."

She jumped when he kissed her cheek. Sango listened to him, looked at him, but in the end she moved away from him and moved into chair a little bit further from the bed before she sat down again. Her eyes were lowered, and mouth was sit into a line, an expression that didn't reveal anything about how she felt. Eventually, she looked up at him, and her eyes looked as if they were glazed over.

"I am not just anything. I am, first and foremost, a general. I have people under my control that I have to protect. And you're one of them."

"Don't patronize me," Miroku requested politely, then moved to indicate certain things on the plans he had copied. "Naraku is gathering his forces here, in the western woods."

Together, they went over the plans that Miroku was bringing over from the enemy camps. Sango took careful note of everything he mentioned, and made notes on her own maps about where to concentrate her scouts, already planning ways to move her people to places where the demons were targeting without having it become obvious. Sango was always careful about that. She didn't want Naraku to realize that Miroku wasn't giving as many hints as he should have; she didn't want him to realize that they weren't doing as much damage to them as they should have been. Maybe her enemy thought it was just luck that the humans had somehow managed to evacuate cities the night before they were attacked, or how his plans to eliminate an entire legion were never as successful as he wanted, but sooner or later Naraku would realize that it was more than just dumb luck.

Then came the hardest part of their time together. Sango had to let some of her own plans slip, so that Miroku had some kind of information to bring back to Naraku. It was even harder than saying goodbye to him, because Sango knew that the next morning she'd have to go out into the camp and post a volunteer list for a suicide mission. She swallowed hard, and pointed to an encampment off to the east. Naraku's forces, according to Miroku, were fewer there, and Sango could give her men a head start if she sent them the following night.

"I'll have one legion stationed here in one week. The city will already be emptied by then, and we'll make it look like we're expanding our side of the no man's land by turning it into a fort. He shouldn't be able to muster enough men by that point. I'll have Kikyo and Inuyasha standing by for back up if the legion gets into too much trouble. After all, her shrine isn't too far away. It should look like she was able to sense their demonic energy and appeared on her own to fight."

Miroku considered Sango's plan and once again found himself amazed. Buddha works in mysterious ways, he thought to himself looking over the area she had spoken of. Here was a brain, a true mastermind. Watching her you could practically see the wheels turning in her head and you knew that she was thinking. She was always thinking and hers were brilliant thoughts. This amazing strategic mind, highly unfeminine in that respect, was packaged in that most alluring figure he could ever imagine.

Miroku confessed only rarely to himself, and would never day speak it out loud, but he knew that had he had a chance, had things been different, had the lines not been so blurred... He would remain faithful to her. He'd do anything he could to win her and keep her.

But things were simple and thinking of "maybes" and "what ifs" were useless. They could never be together, not unless this war ended the way they wished it too. And then also too many questions arose. If they would both still be alive, what would happen afterwards? Would he be regarded as a traitor?

Miroku tied his hair back and played with the links dropping from his staff. "It could work and I could string a few interesting lies along the way if they get suspicious. But do we really want to have Kikyo and Inuyasha that close? Rumors have reached Naraku of a treaty, but nothing solid yet. Sensing him would be open war."

"He may sense them anyway. Eventually Naraku will realize that we aren't attacking anyone under the control of Inuyasha's father. But if they do call them in, they won't be leaving anyone alive. Inuyasha has his father's anger, and was taught by him. No one has ever fought that man and lived to tell the tale." She looked at him. "If you think it can by you sway, you can even tell him that we have signed a treaty with the other demons."

Miroku thought it over. "A true paradox. It's a riddle, like a double edged sword. I tell him, he is furious and takes action against our forces. Or he is furious and keeps it well leashed in. He could become furious and kill the messenger… said messenger, being myself. Or, he knows this by now and I am being let out of the loop and by telling him I open Pandora's box," Miroku thought out loud. There was more to being a spy then just snitching; there were scenarios that had to be played out.

"You should know, Naraku has established enough power that he has created outgrowths of himself," Miroku remembered to tell Sango, as he was going over the information, the pros and cons of telling Naraku about the treaty. "One of these detachments can control the dead. We need to make it a habit now not even to leave the dead behind. Even if we retreat." It was a grim picture he was painting, but he knew Sango of all people could handle it.

"Inuyasha's father, from what I understood has already been making advances on his end, but Naraku pays it no attention. That worries me. It's known Naraku doesn't want to mess with the Dog Demons, but... It all seems odd to me," Miroku said and let the worries that have been troubling him of late consume him again. "I need a good lie, I need some proof of something." Miroku said and then looked doubtfully at Sango. "Have they married yet?"

"Proof of their engagement? You can say you stole my copy of our treaty." She shook her head, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. "They're just betrothed. The marriage isn't going to be for a while."

Miroku wasn't going for that. "It's too risky, I was thinking, well, the reason, one of the theories, rumors, folk tales, whichever term you wish to use, Priestesses aren't allowed to marry is because after the wedding night their powers are diminished. What if Kikyo cast some spell to make it seem like she was weak, Naraku would use that chance to attack and then Kikyo can join the forces with her full powers?"

She nodded, understanding. "We can use that as our last trick. I doubt Naraku would believe that Kikyo gave up her powers after only knowing her fiancé for less than a month. Until then… you are notorious for being a womanizer… what if you told him that you and Kagome…" Sango coughed and went red. "You know. She's farther back from the front lines, so he won't be able to tell that she doesn't have any of her powers, and I can tell Kagome to keep a low profile."

Miroku grinned his usual smile at that suggestion. "Or," he said tracing his finger over the maps. "What if we made he believe the alliance isn't as solid as it seems? He wouldn't believe it about me. However, a half breed dog demon and Kagome... Make him believe the agreement is shaky, that a Priestess is virtually powerless and that this land is his for the taking."

"Inuyasha is royalty. Do you think that Naraku would actually believe that he would ignore the rules of his own alliance?"

"Inuyasha is a halfbreed. It is openly known that his own brother scorns him. What reason does he have to stick to a contract forced upon him by those he hates?" Miroku answered simply, lying the same way water slides off of a ducks back… with ease.

Sango thought about a moment, and then sighed. She didn't quite agree with the plan, but if Miroku thought it would work and keep Naraku suspicious… "All right," she agreed. What do you need to make it work?"

Miroku frowned. "I don't know. Got sake?"

"No." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Damn!" Miroku cursed.

Sango giggled, beginning to roll up the maps. "Thank you for the information. When will you be back?" She tried to make it sound like she wasn't really asking when she would get to see him again.

"A week from tomorrow." Miroku promised and rolled up a few fake scrolls of his own to take back to Naraku. Then he stood facing her in silence, if a move was to be made, he would let her make it. And if not... Well, he'd come up with a better pick up line for next time.

She could feel him watching her, waiting for her to make a move. Sango couldn't even bring herself to say his name when he was around. She stared back at him, trying to think of something she could say that would give them both a small amount of satisfaction. Her brown eyes narrowed at him. "If I find out that they've killed you, I swear to God I'm going to hunt down your body and I'm going to break every single bone you have."

Miroku smirked. "I'll see that as a promise for a date." He winked at her and threw the flap of her tent open, leaving it. "Till next time!" he called over his shoulder waving to her.

Moving to the open tent flap, Sango watched him go, sighing when she saw him accost another girl. Shaking her head, she returned to her desk, sitting in one chair and putting her feet up on the other one, holding her maps in her lap and going over them again. Slowly, her brown eyes drifted to the door, wishing he could walk back into her life for just a moment.

She inhaled deeply. His scent still lingered in the room. Sango felt herself start to shiver, and she drew a blanket around herself. She always felt like crap after he had left.

"Good luck, Miroku…"


	5. Chapter Four

AN: I am too tired to write. We have a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, we hope you enjoy! Please review and let us know what you think::skips off play with PoF some more:

* * *

Chapter Four

Kagome stared at Sango, wide-eyed. Her hair was loose, the ribbon long ago fallen to the ground, and it was flying around her wildly like a whirlpool of black mist.

"You... Agreed to what!" she demanded, her voice reaching a high, screeching pitch. The whole time she was stuttering and yelling, she was also blushing like a blooming rose. She was getting so red that it spread to the roots of her hair all the way down her neck going beneath her white shirt.

"How could you? I don't see the logic in it! And I am a very logical person! - Oh! look at that cute field mouse... Inuyasha! He's got cute ears too!" Kagome pointed out, wondering if they should bring it to the girl Yuki from the village as a pet to deter her from climbing Inuyasha each time he comes.

See? Logical.

Inuyasha ignored the comment of his ears. He could feel the love in this clearing. Kagome was using him like a reward for the little kids in the orphanage—not that he would care—and Sango thought he was… well, something, that was for sure.

His hands were buried inn his sleeves, and he stared at both women from his perch in his tree, unblinking. He licked his teeth slowly before he answered. "Remind me to maim this guy when I met him," he growled.

"You'll do no such thing," Sango snapped. She, too, wasn't happy about having to come and tell Inuyasha and Kagome about her so-called plan. "Listen, this will make Naraku overconfident because we'll have just lost one of our most powerful warriors. We're hoping that he might even try a more direct attack at us, and when we lead his demons into a trap, there Kagome will be, with all of her full powers."

She appeared tired as she looked up at Inuyasha. "Listen, I've been fighting in this war since I was fifteen years old and lied about my age to join up. I'm twenty now. Come next spring, I'll be twenty one. I've fought in this war for six years. I want it to end. I want peace, Inuyasha. What we're going to do is let Naraku come to us. We're going to make ourselves appear as weak as we can, and when he comes down to make the final blow, we'll spring the trap."

Kagome dwelled on this. Her eyes stared far away, and her lashes were lowered thoughtfully. She didn't like this one bit. Rather than say no, she heaved a deep sigh. "What did Kikyo say about this plan?" she asked simply.

Kagome couldn't say she and Kikyo were best friends, in many respects they were the opposite. But they were still sisters in the same union of Holy Powers, Priestess and Soul. She didn't want to hurt Kikyo. "You did talk to her before coming to us, didn't you?"

"I didn't," Sango admitted. "I want to get your agreement first. If I can get you two to agree, then I can get Kikyo to agree as well. Trust me, I know how. But if I can't get you two to agree, considering you, Kagome, have to pretend to be weak and powerless for the next little while, and you have to keep being an asshole, Inuyasha, then I have to send word to the spy before he accidentally kills himself. Though it wouldn't be the first time his mouth got that man in trouble," she added, rolling her eyes.

Kagome arched a brow. 'He tried to touch you again, didn't he?' Kagome thought to Sango. Even though she didn't speak it out loud, she was sure Sango could tell from her look just what she was thinking. "Well," she coughed and cleared her throat. "Inuyasha?"

Sango shook her head, smiling very softly. No, he hadn't tried to grope her. Once again, he'd be a gentlemen… it was always harder to tell herself she couldn't feel anything for him when he dropped the pervert act.

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree when he heard Kagome's question. "What? Why's it up to me to decide?"

"Because you are the one who has to pretend to have done... stuff with me! And it will be all your fault that I'm ruined!" Kagome snapped right back, and then turned with a laughing grin to Sango. "Gee, I can play this part really well, I mean, look at me, complaining and guilt tripping already. I thought I was supposed to be a good Priestess." she joked, trying to insert humor to lighten the whole situation. Turning back to look up at the tree, arms crossed over her chest, she thrust her chin out. "Eh, Inuyasha! What do you say?"

He thought about it first, breathing heavily. Inuyasha scratched his head. He didn't really have to pretend to have done stuff with her. Inuyasha, as much as he didn't want to admit it, was attracted to her, so that was no problem. He could even eye her lewdly now and then, he supposed, if he had to. And he wouldn't have really ruined her, because it would all be a joke. So all that was left… "And what will I do if my father hears about this?"

"I have letters all ready to send to him in case you agreed, explaining my plan," Sango quickly answered.

His head was spinning. "I guess… that it's okay with me. I mean, if my father's taken care of, and if Kagome's okay with acting weaker, and seeing as how most people seem to think I'm a bad seed anyway… I guess it's okay with me."

Kagome swallowed. Well, it was okay with him. Sango did put an enticing offer on the table... Kagome took a deep breath. It would ruin her reputation. No one would look at her the same... But it was for a greater good.

'Just imagine the surprise that'll hit Naraku...' she thought to herself. She licked her lips. They were dry. And well, it wouldn't be too hard pretending she was intimate with Inuyasha. He was after all... attractive, and they did get along well, and she wouldn't deny enjoy spending time with him.

"Alright. I can maybe, make a charm of some sort, to hold in my powers, not let them spill out as much. Make me seem weaker."

Sango nodded. "Good. And Kagome? Listen," she said, taking Kagome's hands and holding them tightly. "You two are supposed to be like secret lovers, not like anything else. So if Inuyasha does anything, anything at all that hurts you, you come straight to me and I will remove his balls in the most painful way possible. Okay?"

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree when he heard that remark.

Kagome stifled a laugh. Her eyes widened in horror. And she laughed in her head, "See? This is why I love you. Always so willing to neuter any man!" Kagome proclaimed petting Sango's shoulder. She then looked up at Inuyasha and frowned. Why was he clinging so tightly to his sword?

"Don't worry. I don't think Inuyasha'll try anything. He's a perfect gentleman and besides, I can handle myself," Kagome promised her friend, but thought about it in her mind. Maybe she should take some extra precautions. If she was already going to dabble in magic, what was another charm...?

"Just, Sango? A question. How are secret lovers suppose to act if it's secret?"

She shrugged. "I haven't a clue," she said, visions of Miroku already dancing in her head. "Whisper around each other a lot, I guess, and laugh. Laughter is good. Gentle, innocent touches that last a little too long to be just friendly. I think that would be good. Kikyo should be easier to persuade if she knows that you two aren't going to be kissing or groping each other or anything. And we have to stick with the documents they signed which say that Inuyasha and Kikyo are going to be faithful to each other, so we can't do anything beyond that anyway."

Kagome nodded, she understood that perfectly. But still, she wasn't too solid about this arrangement. It was too tempting and too close. Looking nervously at Inuyasha she huffed. "Want to help me get the charms ready?" she offered.

Inuyasha nodded and jumped down from the tree, following Kagome into her shrine. Sango, after watching them go, sighed wearily. 'Now to go talk to Kikyo…'

* * *

The half-demon leaned against the wall as he watched Kagome, his golden eyes following her as she gathered supplies. "Do you actually know what you're doing or are you just kind of winging it?"

"What do you mean? Are you talking about the spells or playing it as though I have been defiled?" Kagome asked with narrowed eyes and a sneaky suspicious look about her. Inuyasha better not be implying anything...!

"About the spells, obviously," Inuyasha answered, after a long hesitation, wondering at her words. His eyebrows knotted as he helped himself to a seat at the wooden table in the center of the room. Perplexed, he leaned his arm on the table, the intensity of his eyes increasing as his gaze landed squarely on her. "Didn't you hear what Sango said? We're supposed to be like lovers, right? Lovers don't defile anybody. What is it that you Priestesses have against sex?"

Kagome hesitated and turned her attention away from him. Picking up a few herbs that were strewn over the table, Kagome finally lifted her eyes to meet his yellow ones. 'God, they are the color of amber, or molten gold,' she found herself thinking. Quickly shaking thoughts out of her head, Kagome shrugged, pulling her thin shoulders back. "Nothing. It's nature's way."

"Don't lie to me," he chided gently, knowing what she was thinking. He had been seeing the thought pass in an out of her head since Sango had made her proposal. "You Priestesses are supposed to lose your powers after you have sex. That's part of why you're so reclusive, isn't it? You guard your bodies more than you guard whatever it is your shrine's here to tend, and you do it because if you do have sex, you lose your powers. Am I right?"

Kagome stared at him. Should she tell him...? Considering that he was supposed to marry Kikyo, she should probably tell him. But since there was also this plan at stake... Kagome took a deep breath, and let it out through clenched teeth. "We guard our shrines and people first and foremost," she replied, in a meek attempt to change the subject.

But then again, he was staring at her so intently, and he had an almost smirking... No, it wasn't almost, it WAS a smirking 'ha-got-ya!' look on his face, which flamed Kagome's annoyance. He was so arrogant! "Actually no. We have sex all the time. We're reclusive because we don't want people to know about our sexual escapades," she snapped back with dripping sweetness.

He smiled at that, and he even let out a little laugh. Kagome looked very cute when she was getting testy with him. The color rose to her cheeks and the vivacity she usually had suddenly became electrified. He could all but feel her sudden energy boosting his own spirits. He was right, and he knew it. Inuyasha wasn't as dumb as he played. "Wouldn't it be worth it," he asked softly, "if it was with someone that you loved, someone with whom you wanted to know completely and to… just be as intimate as possible with?"

Kagome was flustered beyond her wildest dreams. "It's forbidden to us," Kagome told him simply. "We can't. We aren't allowed. And it hurts, alright? Of course I would like to... Be in love with someone and one day marry, and one day have children and have a family. A life of my own. But I can't. So instead, I stand at the sidelines watching all the girls I was there for put on makeup, and get hitched. Happy?" Kagome asked flatly.

She turned away from him, because as much as she would never admit it, he had hit a sore spot. It was one which she allowed to open every once in a while when she had time to think and ponder. The past five years since the war, those thoughts had been farther from her mind, and yet... Still, it was as tender as ever.

And somehow, Kagome couldn't explain how... She felt tempted.

He looked away, feeling suddenly very guilty. That hadn't been quite the answer he had expected. "You could leave," he said very quietly. "No one's stopping you from leaving."

"Your sexy self for one, its blocking the window which is closer than the door," Kagome teased with a wink. She wanted to make the air light again, not as heavy as it seemed.

"So what is your take on sex?" She couldn't leave the subject completely. He had peaked her interest. "And make yourself useful and grind these herbs up into a powder."

Inuyasha smiled and took the mortar and pestle for you, carefully grinding the herbs into a powder as she had asked. The sound of the mortar and pestle meeting each other made his ears twitch. "My take on sex? I don't know. Sex is natural. It feels good. And people will do stupid things for it, just like they'll stupid things for anything else they need in life. It brings people closer, even when they're complete opposites. And people don't seem to think of the consequences of it."

"You mean children? I... I heard there are ways to prevent that," Kagome said softly, then watched Inuyasha through the side of her eyes. "How do demons... You know."

Kagome reached out and took the mortar from him, pouring its contents into the bowl before her. It looked like a cake mix right before it turned into dough. Reaching across the table she pulled out a silver knife and began mixing it into the harder pieces of the mix. "Um, do you think you could help with these? They are minerals that hardened too much. I mean I could do it if you want, but it would just take long..."

Taking the bowl from her, he ground the mixture up for her, talking as he kept his focus on his work. "You mean how do demons mate? Basically, the same way that humans do, if it's a human-shaped demon, and if it's a snake demon they do it like snakes… Mother Nature, it seemed, was just out of imagination when she decided to make up the rules of engagement for demon mating. But we have interesting ways of courtship. I'm sure that you'd find it barbaric," he said, looking up at Kagome and accidentally cutting himself. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and gave her back the bowl.

"Oh... Come on, let me see," Kagome said and reached up for his hand, pulling his thumb out of his mouth. In the process her index finger accidentally caressed his lip, and somewhere off in her brain she heard herself thinking it was soft.

Looking down at his finger, she bit her lower lip. "It's kinda deep. Um... Here," She reached across the table to a small box with pieces of cloth in it, used for this exact purpose: mending.

Slowly Kagome wrapped it around his finger and then tore the ends to tie them together. "I don't know that... Why don't you tell me, and I'll judge for myself?"

"Um," he said, a little distracted by the way she was treating him. Her touch was much softer than Kikyo's had been. Kikyo's lack of any emotion what so ever had been a little, well, insulting. Was he so unappealing to her that she hadn't even been able to sneak a glance? Didn't these stupid women know that men were just as concerned about their bodies as women were?

"Well, for one thing, a lot of the time male demons stake a claim on their prospective mates, that way people won't consider them for mates either. They'll make a verbal claim, and trade objects, and with dog demons especially, they'll be very physical and affectionate to get their scents intertwined. Then there are some demons where the women have to be defeated before a man can claim them as a mate. Most demons mate for life, but others will stay only until the children are born, and then they'll separate. As for the actual wedding, with the aristocrats we do have ceremonies, and there's lots of politics involved, as you saw. But with just everyday, normal people, both of them are escorted to their new home by friends and family, there's a huge party to mark the new house, and then comes the honeymoon night."

"You can't help but grin at that, can you?" Kagome asked, grinning herself.

"Of course not. Unless you're talking about a frog honeymoon night or something. I don't see what the intimacy is of having a girl lay eggs and then fertilizing them. But frog demons always were a little on the odd side." He smiled at her. "Anything else I can to help?"

"Put your scent on me." Kagome said simply, but with a faint smile.

Inuyasha's gaze lifted, not physically, but suddenly he saw her as being so much more intelligent and determined than he had first given her credit for. She wasn't stupid. She knew what had to be done, and she was determined to do it.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling himself up and holding himself tightly against her. He leaned on her, gently putting his chin against her shoulder so he could watch her work. His breath landed on her neck. His hands slipped into her shirt. Laying flat against her warm stomach, that way his scent wouldn't be on her clothes, but on HER. He closed his eyes, resting. She was fairly comfortable, if short.

"And there's nothing else you want me to tell you about my society?"

Kagome swallowed. He had asked her something now, hadn't he? She felt her pulse beat pick up and was suddenly too warm. Sure, she had hugged before but this... Was different. It was intimate. It was comfortable, and god, he felt so good, so solid and warm. Kagome couldn't help but lean against him, even if just a little bit, while she worked.

"Um, society," Kagome repeated wetting her lips and mixing her batter up. "Um... Mm.." Kagome didn't even hear herself make that sound when he rubbed his chin over her shoulder. "That all depends on what you want to know. Human society isn't something that could be covered in a few sessions."

"Which is why you're giving me all those lessons," he pointed out. His fingertips started drawing little circles on her stomach absentmindedly. "I asked if there was something you wanted to know about me. I won't mind telling you."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Sorry," Kagome quickly apologized, appalled at herself for being so distracted by his touch that she hadn't paid attention to what he was saying. Nor did she notice how the subject suddenly took a more private turn, forgetting about society and lessons, but about each other. It was a question of something to know about him, rather then his culture.

"Tell me about your childhood."

Inuyasha thought about that a second. Everything about his voice that had turned it into a mask melted away. It left his voice deep, and betrayed a hint of emotion. "My childhood… was very turbulent. My brother and his companions often picked on me. I was babied a lot because of what they called a 'condition' that left me slightly weaker than all the other demons in the village where I grew up. My mother was the main source of light in my life, when I was little, but I don't get to see her that much. My dad keeps her away from me because he thinks she's a bad influence. And then I learned the sword, and I had a knack for it. I refused to give up in fights when other people would have run and fled. I started doing errands for my father, keeping our lands in peace by instilling fear… doing things like that, as bad as it sounded, made me feel good, because I was doing just what my dad wanted. I saw my lands, met people, started to become social. I even met a few other half-demons, and made some friends through either social or physical means. Life began to pick up again. But I have very few specific memories of my childhood."

"It sounds... adventurous." Kagome poured her mix into a mold in a wooden block: it was two pieces latched together on either side. "You had at least highlights, which is good. And your mother, I am sure is proud of you. Your father spoke highly of you as well, at the meeting," Kagome said and squeaked, when his hand moved. She had almost forgotten that his hands were touching her skin.

"True. What was yours like?"

"Um, pleasant. Happy, I suppose," Kagome thought. "I lived for my first few years with my mama, grandfather and little brother Souta. Then it was obvious that I was bestowed with purifying powers—I purified my cat's tail, Boyou's tail. And they sent me to a shrine along with Kikyo, where we both grew up, then we returned home. Well, actually we lived in neighboring villages, but over the years it mingled more into one, it's just not official. That's it, I suppose." Kagome closed the lid over her mix, slowly and carefully putting down her dishes and turning in Inuyasha's embrace till she faced him.

And held her breath, not saying a word.

He stared at her for what felt like hours. Something about Kagome, about the way that she acted around him, it made him feel odd. He breathed in deeply… and he forgot to exhale. He just stood there, holding her and looking at her, and even air didn't seem important. He licked his lips nervously. "It's getting late. I should go."

"Yes. You should." She agreed, but she didn't move an inch.

"I need to make sure that Kikyo hasn't slain the messenger," he said quietly, feeling like he needed to explain himself.

Kagome nodded. "That makes perfect sense. We also want to be sure, that she agrees to all of this," Kagome added to his explanation. And still, she didn't move.

"Because all of this…" His voice trailed off as he brought his hand up to her cheek, brushing it gently. His expression changed, and he became himself once again, someone who looked like a devoted yet sullen knight. His hand fell away, and he let go of Kagome. His arms felt cold and empty. "Is fake," he sourly finished. He looked down at the floor, avoiding her gaze. "I'll see you later, Kagome."

Kagome for the life of her couldn't figure out why it felt like he had just punched her, or why it suddenly hurt to breath and ached in her chest, or why there was a weird thick lump in her throat that caused her eyes to sting. It must've been something from the potion, because she had no reason to feel like this... unless she was coming down with something.

Deep inside though, something kept her from looking at him. "Send my regards to Kikyo."

He dared to look up at her, and he couldn't help himself. It was just acting, right? Inuyasha leaned down and gave her cheek the quickest kiss he could, and then he turned and walked away.

Kagome stared at him leaving, with her mouth open and gaping. She didn't even know she had brought her hand up to her cheek, covering the kiss as though it in itself was a shrine.

Kagome was suddenly very worried about this agreement. It seemed suddenly too dangerous, for everyone involved. For the first time, in five years, when Kagome thought of everyone, it wasn't of the war, but their odd trio of Priestesses and half-demon.

* * *

Kagome saw him coming in the distance. Oh, he was still far, off just around the waterfall. He still had a few minutes walk to go. But she was impatient, and annoyed… and flustered and grumpy. She had several bones to pick with him.

Rolling up her sleeves, Kagome cleared her throat, hiked up her pants and started up the hill with a very purposeful walk, which should've been hint enough to Inuyasha that something was up.

She walked straight in his path, so that he couldn't avoid her and she would be in his face. "We have three things to deal with today. THREE. Two, actually, three. Actually, all of them are about you!" Kagome practically yelled, her hair all messed up and half fallen in her face.

She didn't look quite as cute and innocent as always. From lack of sleep.

"One, you didn't tell me that if I showered your scent will rub off. We need to think about something more permanent then that. Otherwise, each time I bathe—which is daily—we'll just have to touch again." Kagome spoke quickly. She got the feeling last night after tossing and turning half the night (that was before she woke up) that he didn't quite want to touch her.

"Second, a friend of yours… Dropped by. On my chest. In the middle of the night. His toys are all over my house. He's very cute, and small and… Well, even though he's a fox demon and not a dog demon, he is following me around like no tomorrow. Why don't you take him with you?" Kagome asked, agitated. She was really upset that he didn't want to be close to her.

"And third, this is for you. I thought about what Sango said, and I really prefer things not to get out of hand, for both our sakes. So could you please put this necklace on?" Kagome asked. She handed him a necklace of dark beads and small teeth. When he didn't put it on, she put it on for him.

Why didn't he want to be close to her? Sure, she knew he didn't want to be unfaithful to Kikyo, but they hadn't done anything wrong, had they?

Inuyasaha didn't really hear the third part. He was staring at her, thinking she pretty when she was mad. Then he abruptly wasn't, suddenly completely ignorant of how pretty she looked, even when she was tired. He covered his eyes in his hands, swearing under his breath.

"Shippo… I'm sorry, Kagome, I really am! I didn't know he was going to follow me!"

"And then he asked me if I was your mate! And _then_ he started ranting how I must not be your mate because I don't smell sweaty!" Kagome's voice rose high. "And that I don't smell like you! And... to make matters worse... he started sniffing my SHEETS!"

"Duh! If he thinks we're mated, where else would do it but in the fucking bed!" Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves, much the same way Kagome had earlier, and he marched to the house. However, inside his head, the wheels were turning. He was kind of missing demon company right now… the humans all seemed so reserved and stuff… and that said a lot!

"Don't worry, Kagome. I can take care of this. Give me twenty minutes with him, and he'll be back where he belongs. He won't bother you again. Hopefully."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind him staying, he's rather cute and sweet. But… Inuyasha." Kagome caught his arm, and didn't mind using force to turn him around to look at her. "We could have done it on the table, kitchen, floor, bath, carpet or against the wall. Not to mention all the places outdoors," she said with a straight face, and then passed him walking cheerfully with a skip towards her house.

He stared at her as she walked by, suddenly very confused. "If you want him to stay, then why are you complaining?" he demanded.

"Because he won't stop asking me how you are in bed," Kagome called over her shoulder. "Oh, and because he wore my underwear on his head."

That was when he decided he didn't want to get involved. Inuyasha spun right around. "That's it. I'm going hunting. Maybe I'll try to sack a boar for the village or something."

"Oh no you're not!" Kagome yelled at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Royalty or not, demon or not, man or not, I am dragging you back to my place to take care of your charge!" Kagome informed him, then whirled around so that he was in front of her and she was pushing him up the path. "Or else."

He suddenly grabbed her wrist in his, and twisted it off of his collar, a throwing move. But rather than follow it through, his hands fell to her arms and he picked her up off the ground, holding her level with him, his face very close to his. "Or else what?"

Kagome smiled, and eyed the gorgeous necklace adorning his neck. "Or else..." Kagome whispered, leaning up close to him, until her lips were almost touching his. There was a moment of silence, where they stared each other in the eye, breath held. She felt his grip loosen and she fell from her arms.

"I told you, in case Sango was right, I need protection... A safety net so things don't get out of hand." Kagome swallowed. She wanted to say 'like last night' but preferred not to. Sometimes showing was enough. "Sit."

He felt himself plummet to the ground. It hurt. It hurt in more ways then one. As soon as he sat up, he tried to take it off, but he couldn't. It wouldn't budge. Inuyasha scowled up at her. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Take it off."

Kagome stepped back. "No." She braced her legs to run if need be.

Wiping the dirt from off his face with the back of his hand, he stood up, his frame as straight as he could be. He didn't want to look intimidating, just strong and commanding. Inuyasha's voice deepened, as if the sudden imperial authority he had developed actually had a material weight. "Kagome Higurashi, take it off right now."

"No." He sounded regal. She sounded impertinent.

He stared at her a moment, glaring at her, and then his face lightened. He just looked plain stubborn, which was good, because at that moment he felt betrayed and hurt. "Fine," Inuyasha said lightly, and he turned and walked away from her. "Say hi to Shippo for me. If he wants to see me, I'll be at the other shrine, or maybe killing something."

"You're not staying?" Kagome asked, her voice light and hollow, disappointed.

"Would you stay?"

"If I cared." Kagome looked stricken at her own words and quickly amended. "If I cared for my lessons, and friends. You know, Shippo."

That was a low blow. Inuyasha paused, and looked back at her. He was back to looking very angry. Her words had hurt, but the wounds they caused had been nowhere near as deep as the ones she had already caused. Inuyasha sourly forced himself to speak. "I don't care about your lessons," he hissed. "If this is what the human race is, I don't want any part in it. No wonder Sesshomaru always teased me about being half-human. You're nothing but double crossing, sniveling animals. And I do care about my friends, but not as much, it seems, as I care about myself. Goodbye, Kagome."

The tears that had been collecting since last night split over now. Turning on her heel, Kagome, with her back turned to him, allowed herself to cry and walk down the path to her house alone.

'I should've realized...' Kagome thought to herself, but couldn't help it. She had to... He had pulled away from her like she was full of boils last night. It hurt, and then she decided to save herself further hurt, she would distance them with that necklace and now he wasn't going to speak to her? Now he was going to act like... Fine, maybe he was right, in some ways, but she wasn't going to step back from her decision. She could be as stubborn as him.

"What about the agreement?" she finally yelled, still walking away. She really didn't want to face him crying.

"Tell them we had a falling out!" he yelled over his shoulder, turning around the other way. "Frankly! It doesn't matter, right? I already ruined you, so the damage is done!"

He shut have just shut up. He should have shut up long ago. Finally, it seemed his mouth had gotten the message, and he shut up, walking away in silence.

"Yeah, well you are just like all the rest of the males! You asked why Priestesses are 'against' sex? Because of this! Because of this attitude! Well, you know what Inuyasha? Had you been the last man on earth, and I the last woman, I still wouldn't sleep with you! Not because of worry of loss of power, but because of your attitude! Why don't you just go back to your wife and touch her like you did me!" Kagome yelled at him, furious and hurt. "Oh, and your damage is worthless, remember? I don't stink like you."

"That's all right," he called out, feigning cheerfulness. He stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to look casual. "Because I'd never want to get close to someone like you. I never cared much for shriveled, cold hags!"

Kagome stood silently. She didn't use her spell, or even make a sound, nor did she retort. All she did was continue to walk silently away.


	6. Chapter Five

**AN:** I am sick. I don't much feel like writing. PoF got a cool haircut. She is obsessing about Miroku's staff. I have issues with Inuyasha's sword. Well, we both like Inuyasha's sword. I want Kirara as a kitty. This rambling is the reason I shouldn't write AN's when I am sick and feverish….

Basically, here is the deal: We complicated things even more, if possible, in this chapter. We would really love to get some reviews, and insights into what people think, if you like it, or if you don't… We really wanna know. So please, review so we can know what you think. We need the info!

Now, as usual, we don't own the Inu gang. Though we damn do wish we did. I'm wondering… If I see a guy, dressed up as Sesshomaru at the anime convention, and jump him- Would that be bad? 0:)

P.S.

I just noticed there is a note from PoF all the way at the bottom.:) ;;

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

He grumbled nearly all the way home. How could she have done that to him?

'She… she… The bitch! And to make matters worse, now I'm stuck wearing this uncomfortable—and not to mention tacky—necklace!'

He was so busy complaining to himself that he didn't see where he was going. Someone—maybe something—bumped into him. Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing, he had drawn his sword, as rusted as it was in that moment, and had grabbed the person's clothes, pointing the sword at his neck.

Miroku raised his eyes from the dusty road. Well, that is what he deserved for not paying attention to the road, instead day dreaming about grabbing Sango from behind.

"Well. Good day," Miroku said stretching his neck over the edge of the sword, one of his dark eyebrows arched up high into his black bangs. "Is there a reason you wish to harm a monk?" Miroku asked simply then noticed the twitching ears and realized just how like a dog growl the other man's anger sounded. "Well. That explains it. Though, I sense a pure aura about you."

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to focus suddenly. This wasn't an attack. This was some weird monk. Inuyasha released him, frowning. He somehow still managed to keep the odd beauty all demons had when he frowned. Inuyasha slowly sheathed his sword, his thumb rubbing the pommel as his hand wrapped around the sheath. "You're one of them too," he said absentmindedly.

"I'm one of many, my friend," Miroku replied, keeping diplomatic and a calm air about him. His body wasn't even charged to strike or fight. His arm simply caressed his staff. "Trouble?" Miroku asked looking behind him at the trail of broken and crushed branches this man left in his wake.

He snorted. "Women."

"Ah yes. The temptresses. Our mistresses and mysterious of the universe. Women, can't live without them," Miroku paraphrased. "Don't you just love them? Their supple bodies, the way they move, the sinuous languid rhythm of their walk... Their smell. Oh don't get me started on their curves..." Miroku day dreamed, his gaze far off and distant as he sighed heavily against his staff and picked up pace and resumed walking once more. "Little nymphs out to get us and tear our hearts out. Aren't they?" How did this man know his favorite subject was women?

"Right now I think I hate them and want to tear out their hearts," he grumbled. How could this man be so cheerful about women? What was he? A nymphomaniac? Inuyasha eyed him, and snorted. He was probably a lecher.

"Tear their hearts out? No... Too harsh a punishment. Bring them close to ecstasy and then get tired and stop. Leave them whimpering for more… Much more effective," Miroku joked. He rearranged his robe. "What did this woman do?" Miroku asked watching Inuyasha get frustrated and kick rocks out of their path.

Interesting chap. Was he really that upset or was he just annoyed that he didn't get any? Miroku wondered.

Inuyasha stopped kicking rocks. He really did want to spill, but… He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of monk are you, exactly?"

"A Highly Religious One," Miroku replied sternly, bringing his staff close by and giving the man the watchful-all-knowing-look of a true Monk of the order of Buddha.

"…riiiight…. Okay, Monk, maybe you can help me. See," he began, lifting his hand from his sword as he talked. He even stopped kicking rocks. "There's… this… well, this girl, and we're… betrothed." Inuyasha decided that would be the best way to phrase it. Once he had started, it become a little bit easier. "And all of a sudden, we started arguing. I don't even know how it happened, but the next thing I know, she's trying to turn me into her bitch because she feels she can't trust me… like, like I'm going to try and rape her just because I'm half-demon, or a man, or… or something!"

"Hmmm… Indeed. A problem." Miroku mused aloud, his thoughts and attention completely centered on the man beside him. Rubbing his chin absently, Miroku allowed himself time to process this. "Could it be that perhaps you did something to frighten her? Or that perhaps, she is frightened of herself and is trying to distance you that way? Or maybe she is just at that time of month and is bitchy," Miroku finally concluded. Sometimes it was the simplest reasons.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't really care what her problem is. I never want to see her again, not only she's going to lift the fucking spell she cast on me. Besides, I didn't do anything wrong. I tried to be a gentleman with her. Then, all of a sudden, she just says: 'this is for you so that you can't hurt me the way my friend suggested, so here you go and oh! Let me show you how it works!' That self-possessed drama queen," he added on to the end. He couldn't stress that enough.

"Hmmm... Influenced by friends, eh?" Miroku commented aloud. "Is she dear to you?"

He thought about that question a moment. The answer was a little disconcerting, but it didn't surprise him. "She is. She was the first human friend I ever had."

"Hmmm, I see. And you obviously hold that high and find that important. Did you tell her that this hurt you? Her lack of trust?" Miroku would bet all of his ill gotten and won wages from last night, that this hanyou wasn't much of a talker.

Inuyasha looked away from the monk. "Admitting one's emotions is bad where I come from. It implies weaknesses. We keep all our emotions tightly hidden so we never let our weaknesses be known." He looked up, meeting eyes with the lecherous monk. "Emotions are supposed to be a human quality. Demons don't like to admit that they have them too."

"You say you are betrothed… A union such as that can be bliss and if it is to a friend, then all the better. She must be very important to you. Are you sure you wish to throw it all away over a matter of trust? She didn't say she doesn't trust you to keep faithful, she didn't say she doesn't trust you not to lie to her, she didn't say that she can't find one ounce of reason to trust you and that in fact you are a cheat in every form possible, she merely said she wants to be with you: with precautions. The girl of my dreams doesn't say that. She just says she can't depend on me and throws me away from her.

"It seems _your_ lady friend doesn't want to throw you away from her, otherwise she would kick you to the dogs and come up with a new excuse each time, ranging from 'I've got a headache, my back is sore, I rode all day, I dislocated my shoulder, I'm pissed off because of my day, I can't trust you, I can't be with you—meaning, I don't want to be with you.' Mine gives me those excuses each time."

Miroku was surprised at himself. He didn't mean to rant. But since they were both venting, he supposed it was a good enough opportunity. "As for demons, humans… Eh. What can I say? You speak true my friend. But there are always exceptions to the rule."

"She wants to keep me chained up," he grumbled. "It's degrading."

Miroku arched both brows. "Oh. I didn't realize... Maybe she likes role playing?"

"Not like that, you pervert. With this," he gestured to the necklace. He thought a moment. "And by the way, if your lady friend says that she can't trust you, maybe there's a reason for it. Like your obvious lechery, or maybe the subtle fact that this is a time of war. What happens if she dies? What happens if you die?"

"If she dies, I will mourn till I die and await to join her," Miroku answered in the most straight forward method he knew: to the point. His blue eyes were pale and honest. "If I die, I wish her to find happiness again," Miroku said simply and then his stern face melted into something of a lecherous grin. "Now, since I am an obvious lech and you found reason enough to support her claims, don't you perhaps think the same can be said about yourself? You have an obvious temper. And are quick to draw." Miroku rubbed the underside of his chin, where Inuyasha's sword had grazed earlier.

"And degrading me, embarrassing me, is supposed to help me avoid death now?" he demanded.

"Has she embarrassed you in public? Has she used that necklace… by the way, it is quite fetching on you. What has survival to do with it? Unless, you think you may drown in your marriage."

"No," he sourly admitted. "She hasn't embarrassed me in public." He shook his head. And then he sniffled. Inuyasha straightened a little. "Thanks for the help, Monk."

He met the man's eyes again, and he smirked, suddenly punching the man in the nose. Inuyasha stood, ready for retaliation. "And that was for getting involved in my love life, asshole. By the way, you need to scrub harder when you come back over to this side of the war. You still smell like Naraku… and like Sango."

Miroku grinned, the guy had more brains then he thought. But then again... Miroku had a few cards of his own up his sleeve. "Good to know you are all you were rumored to be, Inuyasha." Miroku rubbed his nose and tightened his hold on his staff. "I heard a lot about you, and seeing as you were just walking around... Well…" Miroku tried to breath through his nose. It felt swollen. He didn't want to see Sango with a red nose.

"You were the one who talked about it," Miroku muttered and in a lightening-swift movement banged Inuyasha atop his head with his staff. "By Buddha," Miroku proclaimed and bowed to him. "Now, don't fret about Kikyo. I am sure a good talk with her and she will remove that necklace," Miroku offered friendly advice, while still rubbing his nose tenderly.

Inuyasha just stared at him like he was crazy. "Have you ever MET Kikyo?" he asked, as if that was answer enough.

"Yes. Clever woman, very smart. Extremely beautiful. Warned me off with a gaze." Miroku finally managed to sniff through his nose and continued walking. "Kagome on the other hand... When she's sad, the birds in this area stop chirping. Have you noticed that?" Miroku asked spreading his arms wide and standing silently, as though the quiet reflection of the woods was proof. "Perhaps it would be better talking to her, before talking to Kikyo," Miroku advised, then looked sharply at Inuyasha. "And to remember, who you are betrothed too and who is just play acting."

Inuyasha was quiet for a long moment. "Shit," he said, suddenly having figured it all out.

* * *

Kagome finally after hours of cleaning up, was done. Putting away her broom, Kagome stood looking over her house proudly. "It's done! It's clean!" She cheered and turned to Shippo who was stuffing his face with sweets. "Go eat those outside, I don't want you to spread crumbs here." Kagome told him with a laugh in her voice. 

Shippo started doing as she asked, and then there was a knock on the door. His bushy tail fanned out, and he dove under the table. The person was down-wind from him, and smelled like Inuyasha… but a lot in the house smelled like Inuyasha to Shippo: the wall he had leaned against, the chair he had sat in. They all gave out a lingered scent that was his.

"I'm not here!" he whispered to Kagome, afraid that it might be some demon who had come to take him back home.

"Kagome," Inuyasha voice called out from the other side of the door. "Please let me in."

"Shippo get out from under there, it's only Inuyasha," Kagome said crouching down beside the table, raising the table cover to look at Shippo. "You spilled your candy! Shippo! Come on, go out the back way and eat the rest of your candy, you'll help me clean this mess up later." Kagome held her hand out to him, taking his small hand in hers.

Walking him to the back of the house, Kagome only turned her attention to the visitor once Shippo was gone. She felt a clash of wills inside of her. On the one hand she wanted to let Inuyasha in. She missed his company and talking to him, even sparring verbal insults. On the other, he had really hurt her feelings and she didn't want another round of fighting.

Breathing in deeply, Kagome braced herself. Back straight, chin up, Kagome fanned her hair back away from her face allowing it to glide down her back. Walking regally over to the door, she opened it and stood in the door way.

"Yes?"

He inhaled deeply as soon as he saw her, trying to say what he had come to say. As soon as he saw her, he didn't want to admit any weaknesses. He swallowed, and looked away. Not looking at her made it a little easier. "Kagome…" Inuyasha started, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I said. They were a blatant lie. I was hurt, and I wanted to hurt you back. It was improper of me and I apologize."

Kagome blinked. He had apologized? Inuyasha... Said he's sorry? He... Kagome stood there blinking. "Uh... Um. Thank you. I think," Kagome murmured, her hand slipping from the door knob to the door frame. "I suppose I owe you an apology also, I didn't mean to insult you with the necklace... I was just... Being selfish," Kagome ended up saying, casting her eyes everywhere but on him, she finally forced herself to meet his gaze. "I'll take it off for you, if you want."

He looked up at her, his eyes surprised. "Please do," he said, unable to hide the relief from his voice.

Kagome nodded and as simple as that, reached out and took it off. "Did Kikyo try to remove it?" she asked playing with the beads.

"No," he said, his hand going up to the back of his neck and rubbing it. Inuyasha leaned his head back, his silver hair fluttering a little, and cracked his neck. That made it feel a LOT better. "I figured that if I asked her, it would be like pitting the two of you against each other, and I didn't want that. Did you put the spell on that necklace yourself?"

"Yes," Kagome said simply and tossed the necklace back into her house, it landed in a basket full of beads. "Thank you."

His cheeks began to turn red, though he didn't understand why. Why was Kagome thanking him? He looked away again, as if the plants in front of her house interested him… which they kind of did. They didn't have many of these plants where he came from. Inuyasha said casually, "Yes, well, I was just wondering because I figured that next time you might want to ease up on the power you pour into something like that. At one point, while I was at the other shrine, I was in the tree and the necklace pulled me out of it."

He then looked at her anxiously, worried he might have offended her again. "But that was really impressive and, well, I can take it, so I'm not really… damn it, I'm shutting up now."

Kagome arched her brow and thought about it then jumped back appalled. "You did?" she asked biting her nails nervously. "I was yelling at Shippo to sit down while he ate... Oh, I'm sorry. I will be more careful in the future. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kagome meant the last both physically and emotionally. "Do you want to come in?"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "I would like to, yes…" He lifted his foot as if to enter, and at the last moment, he put it back down where it had been, continuing to stand looking ready to run at any moment, his stance light on his feet. "But, there's something else I need to say, okay? And I've thought about how to say this, and I don't know how. So, I know I'm going to screw it up, but just hear me out, okay?"

Kagome smiled heartedly. He had a unique way with the words. "Alright. I'll be good." She giggled and quickly made a zipping her mouth shut motion with her hand.

Smiling with relief that she was laughing, he first had to dismiss his smile. Inuyasha licked his lips, and looked at her, his gaze surprisingly gentle. "I enjoy my time with you, Kagome. You are the first friend I had on this side of the border. And for a moment, when I was with you, I did start to feel something, something I hadn't felt before with Kikyo. I felt… comfortable. But then we said goodbye and I remembered, that none of this is supposed to be real. It's all supposed to be fake. And I thought that you were just being nice to me, with letting me hold you and become close to you, to complete the illusion, and so I went away as quickly as I could."

Kagome stood silently and finally spoke. "I wasn't pretending... Inuyasha," Kagome whispered softly.

His inhaled so quickly it was audible. He stared back at her. The way she had said his name… he wanted to hear her say it like that again! It had sounded so treasured and secretive! "Neither was I." He glanced at the trees again. The birds had stopped singing in the air, but the bees were still steadily working away. "Can we continuing doing what we're supposed to do be doing, do you think? Can you be my teacher and can we pull off these roles with just pretending?"

"I think so. I could try at the least." Kagome could feel her heart picking up pace, and an odd itch she had never experienced before in her hands, something between sweet and painful, like when your leg falls asleep. Reaching out tentatively, she placed both hands on his shoulders and slowly guided him inside.

Once both were inside, Kagome closed the door behind her softly, the faintest click resounding as it locked. "What shall we do today?" Kagome asked, swallowing.

Inuyasha looked down at her pleadingly. "Shippo?"

"He's outside with his candies..." Kagome answered. "I don't know where," she added after walking to the window and looking out.

Inuyasha followed her, standing next to her at the window. He raised his hand and tentatively slipped it through her hair so his fingers were wrapped around the base of her neck. They itched to rub her skin, but he told himself to stay still. The touch was innocent. He was just holding her, just touching one part of her while he stood beside her. And yet, at the same time he wanted to work out the knots from her body and feel more of her. His hand suddenly found the heat of her body far too warm. He kept waiting for her to flinch, for her to look at him untrustingly…

"And just so that you know, scents don't wash off that well. They can remain in the air around you, on things we touched, and even on your skin after you've washed yourself for days. As long as you have canine blood in you, at least. It differs creature by creature. But dogs can follow a track days old because of how those scents linger. So you do still smell a little bit like me, but if we do anything more permanent… it may BE permanent."

Kagome had closed her eyes, centering her being on his touch. It was so pleasant and welcome. Opening them, she felt like she was waking from a dream, not cold and not hot, but terribly warm inside. Her pulse racing through her, Kagome turned away from the window, his hand still at the base of her neck, causing them to be practically hugging.

"Is that so?" she asked, considering his words, not noticing how her arms wrapped around his waist and that her cheek lay on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, and it was nice and strong, even comforting. It sounded like a lovely rhythmic dance. "What did you have in mind?"

He was taken by surprise, and he watched Shippo in the backyard, munching on cookies and watching the bees in the air. Shippo's tail flickered back and forth, and Inuyasha wondered if he was actually considering going after the bees. Shippo was smarter than what Inuyasha gave him credit for, he knew, but why was he eyeing the bees like that?

"Nothing," he said. "I'm not thinking about anything. The only thing I can think of that makes this kind of stuff more permanent is a marriage ceremony."

Kagome frowned. The perfect moment was ruined. "And we can't do that."

Looking up at him, her chin braced on his hard chest, Kagome considered a few ways of going about this. She needed the scent to be stronger. Canine demons might smell it, but other demons wouldn't. Shippo had picked Inuyasha up from the house, not as much from Kagome.

And seeing as the lord of dog demons was in alliance with them, she doubted many dog demons sided with Naraku except for mongrel mutts. Reaching up on the tips of her toes, she moved her hand up from his waist to his cheek and started caressing it. "We'll have to do something else then," she finally said, needing them to be closer so that any demon would pick up on their entwined scents.

He smiled down at her. "You could stop showering."

"Hmpf. No way." She replied and grinned like a little imp. Why were the bees so loud? She wondered hearing the faint buzz getting stronger. "I had something more of this in mind." Kagome reached up and kissed his lips quickly.

'This is just pretend,' she reminded herself when she met his eyes. "You ought to touch more of my skin. I wash my clothes too," Kagome added.

His eyes went deeper, darker gold for a minute. His body went stiff. He stared at Kagome, shocked that she had just done that. He could still feel her lips on his… "I wouldn't…." He stopped when he heard Shippo crying.

Inuyasha looked at the window to see Shippo running back towards the house, wailing loudly, a cloud of bees following him. Inuyasha swore and let go of Kagome, darting forward to shut the window and then running to the back door, opening it so that the kitsune could run straight into the house. He shut the door before the bees could follow, though one or two managed to make it inside.

Shippo skidded across the floor, wailing harder. He was crying so hard, he didn't even see Inuyasha, he just cried.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried. She pushed past Inuyasha, not angrily, simply hurriedly like a worried mother. "Shippo!" she exclaimed, seeing two big beestings popping up on him like boils.

Falling to her knees Kagome collected him in her arms in a vain attempt to calm him down and get a better look at those stings - they didn't look normal - when a loud horrible buzzing fluttered right beside her ear, cutting off her concentration and forcing her to turn around in panic. There wasn't anyone who didn't panic about bees. Something about them, and the ingrown human primal fear of stings and pain enforced it. It wasn't a fear you could fight. It was natural and it was instinct. "Seimushou!" she yelled recognizing Naraku's demon wasp spies.

BANG!

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, casually slamming a book on to the intrusive bee. Inuyasha lifted it and grimaced at the mess he had made on the book. He grabbed a cloth and quickly wiped it away, throwing out the rag and placing the book of herbs back on the table. He then looked over Kagome's shoulder at Shippo, who continued to bawl. Fat tears drizzled down the kit's cheeks. He made a worried sound when he saw the bee stings.

"I… I'm… sorry!" Shippo wailed. "I just wanted honey!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Do you have some tweezers or something?" he asked, knowing that he needed to extract the poison sacks.

Kagome motioned to a small box on the counter. "In there," she replied and turned her attention to Shippo. "Hold still..." she whispered, one hand patting his back for comfort, the other grabbing the edge of an extended stinger between forefinger and thumb, pulling it out, she dropped it to the floor like a disgusting bird dropping.

"I'll go make an ointment for those," Kagome told him warmly, getting up on her knees, readying herself for the jump up.

Inuyasha grabbed the tweezers and they exchanged places in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha held Shippo gently, making soothing sounds. When Shippo still didn't stop apologizing and crying, Inuyasha became a little agitated. He threw another stinger into the pile they were making. "Shippo," he warned, snapping at the little fox-child. "If you don't start your crying right now, I'll give you something to cry about. You're a demon, for fuck's sake. Start acting like one. Be a man."

'Be a man,' Inuyasha repeated sullenly. 'God, that's just what Dad would have said to me.' But, as disgruntled as Inuyasha was about echoing his father, Shippo was quiet, and stopped fidgeting so much.

"Inuyasha, it's alright, crying is good. It lets it out," Kagome chided softly as she sat opposite him on the floor, with her legs crossed over each other. Pulling Shippo into her lap she smiled down at him softly. "There... You don't have to be a man just yet, you're a little boy. And next time, you just have to remember that bees like that don't carry honey. Only poison. Those aren't normal bees," Kagome explained gently, offering him a candy look alike. It was actually the antidote for the poison which by now would start seeping into his system and had another extra something in it to help make Shippo sleep. "Take this, alright?"

Shippo nodded tearfully, taking it obediently so as to appease both Inuyasha and Kagome. He sniffled and winced when Inuyasha dug deep into his arm to get out a stinger. He wasn't looking at Inuyasha, knowing that it would only make it worse to see Inuyasha digging into his arm. He was beginning to feel a little sleepy. "Inuyasha?" Shippo asked gently.

"Yes?"

"I missed you," Shippo admitted, yawning and closing his eyes. He was out like a light.

Inuyasha stared at her. Kagome worked some powerful, and odd, magic. He paused to look at the priestess. "Remind me not to take any food you offer me anymore."

"It wasn't food. It was medicine," Kagome shot back, grabbing a cloth and dipping it into the ointment and then dabbing it over the stings. "Against the bees. You're good with those," Kagome commented, watching him taking the stingers out of Shippo. "And you're careful... That's good."

He smiled, throwing another stinger on the floor. "I know it was medicine, Kagome. That's why I don't trust your food anymore. You could be slipping me vitamins and minerals and healthy stuff, and I wouldn't know." He peered at her briefly from behind his bangs. "I'm only teasing you.

"Anyway," he shrugged, "I don't want to hurt the kid. But god, he's got a lot of them. What'd he'do? Fall into a nest of spies?"

"Interrupted their spying and drew attention to them more like it," Kagome muttered. "That's why I kissed you. I hoped it would draw their attention from Shippo. If Naraku thinks his spies can escaped my senses... Oh wait, Inuyasha, do you know what this means?" Kagome asked. In her excitement she dabbed too much ointment over one of the stings, causing it to look like Shippo had a giant white spot in the center of his forehead.

Pausing, he held still for a moment longer, trying to cover up the fact that he didn't have a clue as to what anything meant. He creased his forehead and tried to make it look like he was figuring out what she was talking about…though he honestly didn't understand. She'd kissed him to draw attention from Shippo? Hadn't it been because she wanted something drastic so that his scent would linger on her?

Inuyasha, frankly, was a little insulted.

"What does it mean? That Naraku is watching us and that he's suspicious of us?"

"That he fell for it," Kagome put plainly.

"Wasn't that implied in what I said?"

"I had to say it for myself. So we did it!" Kagome cheered. "I could kiss you I'm so happy!" she let out before she understood what she had just said.

He frowned, licking his teeth nervously. Why did he feel like suddenly his mouth was the focus of much attention? Inuyasha pulled out another stinger before he responded, carefully undoing Shippo's shirt to make sure that there weren't any stingers hiding on his chest or his back. "Actually," he said, "that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean, kissing again, I mean. If we're going to pretend to be lovers, we're going to have to kiss eventually, right?"

Kagome didn't believe he was saying it. But, when she thought about it, the way he put it of course, not letting her imagination run away with her in anyway or allowing herself to think how wonderful that would be or to remember how soft his lips were and how warm... It made sense. "I think you're on to something," Kagome commented, looking at Shippo. "I think you got them all out, I'll put him in his bed."

"He has a bed?" Inuyasha asked out loud as Kagome took Shippo from him. He followed patiently, wanting to see this bedroom, and of course, also taking a peek around the rest of Kagome's house, looking for any ways in. He hadn't figured that they would be watched by Naraku. Everywhere he looked, he saw ways for Naraku to look at them, simply by sending one his spies up to one of the nice, bright windows. "What did you do, Kagome? Adopt him?"

"No... Well…" Kagome paused in thought while she tucked the little kitsune in under the covers, fluffing his pillow for him too. "I suppose you could say that. Shippo said he didn't have where to stay, and that he liked my stories, so he decided until you and Kikyo settle down he'll be here with me. Protecting me," Kagome added with a note of authorization, that was slightly adoring but obviously joking in her voice.

"I had this spare room, and so I just gave him one of my mattresses and the toys... Well, he has pretty deep pockets," Kagome muttered, barely avoiding stepping on any of the strewn around toys. "My bedroom is right there, and well, the rest you know really."

Inuyasha smiled, watching Kagome tuck Shippo into bed. "I see. So he's still hoping for me… I never should have helped that kid. He'll be the death of me," he said, watching Shippo with something close to adoration, despite his rough words. He leaned on the doorframe of the room, shaking his head. "He never should have come here. I should send him back home, where he's further away from the front."

"Probably. But he got away from the war once didn't he?" Kagome asked moving to stand beside him.

"Just barely. Did he tell you what happened?"

"Just that he came looking for you." Kagome replied, turning from the door and motioning for Inuyasha to do the same so that she could slide the door shut and let him sleep without disturbance.

Inuyasha followed, though he glanced back. "Shippo's farther was a general of one of our legions. I don't know if my father had some secret plans for him, or if his reputation merely exceeded him, but for whatever reason, Naraku sent two of his chief assassins, the Thunder Brothers, to kill Shippo's father. They claimed both of Shippo's parents and would have gotten Shippo too, but the kid somehow managed to get away. I found him by chance a few days later. He's been in an orphanage since then."

* * *

**AN:** It's probably a crappy place to end a chapter, but the next break wouldn't happen for another seven pages. Hopefully we'll update again soon… it all depends on how Emmie is feeling, as she's sick right now. 


	7. Chapter Six

**AN:** Wow… Author's notes from PoF, as Emmie's on vacation. I apologize for the long wait and the short chapter. However, I hope that these promises will make it up to you. I will update again when I get back from next vacation, and it will be an Miroku-Sango lime, for all of you who are into that pairing, or those things. Until then, you'll have to make do with pure and simply fluff… as well as first kisses.

Hoshi-chan: Sorry… I wish it had been soothed by a sooner update! Hopefulyl fluff will make it up!

Drake220: Inuyasha is pretty in red. Why can I picture Miroku in modern day clothes, but never Inuyasha?

Yoursolastsummer: I haven't talked to Emmie in awhile, but when she left she was feeling better. Now she's probably suffering fromwithdrawl!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Entering the kitchen, he began to clean up the stingers on the floor, carefully throwing them out.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome said softly, looking sad.

He shrugged, and finished cleaning up. Inuyasha stood in the kitchen, feeling useless. "Kagome…you didn't like the idea, did you?"

"Which one?" Kagome asked washing out the bowl which had the medicine and left over herbs in it.

"The one about kissing." Inuyasha took the dishtowel that hung from the wooden rack by the sink and began drying the dishes. "I mean, we should be prepared for it, in case something happens, shouldn't we? If for some reason we have to kiss in public and we both grimace and act evasive, it might tell Naraku that something's off." He paused, asking where the dish went. He put it away for her before grabbing another dish and continuing. "Don't be afraid to speak out. I won't be insulted. Frankly, I don't really want to kiss you. A kiss is so intimate…"

"Well, of course it would be a sacrifice on both our parts... But I'm willing to give it a try if you are," Kagome said, handing him the last dish and smiling softly. "Thanks for your help. What type of kisses did you have in mind?"

He put the bowl away before looking down at her and finding himself suddenly very close to her. "Um… the innocent ones? You know, the kind that are just… friendly rather than those ones that look like we're trying to swallow each other."

"I don't know the difference..." Kagome paused and then decided to be daring. "Can you show me?"

A tiny sound of nervousness escaped from his throat. Inuyasha looked away from her, tracing the curve of her arm. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her forward as he took a small closer to her as well. Inuyasha felt like he was in a daze. He swallowed and leaned down, his eyes on hers as his mouth met with Kagome's. His eyes drifted shut, finding her breath was warm and wonderful. His mouth covered hers, but just barely, the smallest part in his lips. His lips drew across her gently, and then again. He was amazed at the softness of her lips, at their delicacy. It was like kissing a flower. It left him speechless. He pulled away from her, his eyes still closed and his lips still parted slightly. He didn't want to open his eyes and wake from this dream. The world felt like someone had turned it upside down.

Kagome found herself drowning and lost in the sweetest experience she had ever had. She was completely light and warm floating in his arms somewhere between earth and bliss. She followed his actions to a tea, mimicking every move of his, until she decided to wing it a bit on her own. This play acting wasn't that bad. She slipped her tongue between their crushing lips and licked his tongue. He tasted good.

Inuyasha jumped, startled at her boldness. It was a pleasant surprise, but he felt a little guilty. No, he felt very guilty, not only for Kikyo, but for his own enjoyment in the kiss and a sudden, desperate feeling that he was drawing Kagome into something which would only leave her being hurt. His hands tightened their grip on her shoulder and he had to pull her away as much as he did push himself from her. His breathing, for one agonizing breath, felt like a shudder. "This goes too far. I only wanted… wanted… well, I don't think I'll need to worry about kissing you."

Kagome was flushed, but she understood him. "You know, I'm not supposed to be selfish and thoughtless... But, can I ask for a favor?" Kagome asked catching her breath, and very forcefully trying to pull her eyes away from his lips.

He nodded, and gave her a friendly smile, forcing himself to make sure it was only a friendly smile and not one that was stupid and giddy and reminded him of courtiers who had just been toyed with by a pretty courtier. "If there is a chance that it is within my power, it's surely yours," he promised her, scarcely believing what he had said. Since when did he like all the pretty talk that the aristocrats used? Inuyasha tried to be straight forward, the "me man, you woman" approach.

"Would you kiss me again the way you just did?" Kagome asked shocked at her own boldness and at her lack of modesty. Any female should have at least that, and here she was being so demanding. She was shocked and appalled at herself. "Because, see I might still jump a bit, I'm not use to kissing." Kagome excused. It was the truth and she knew it, but it wasn't the real reason she wanted him to kiss her again. The real reason behind that, she kept locked up, not admitting it to herself.

She'd landed her request smack dab between his two major duties. On the one hand, he had Kikyo, and on the other hand, he had the war. Frankly, Inuyasha felt like a wuss for not being out there on the front lines with his family, and instead he had been handed over like a piece of property to protect Kikyo. Protecting Kagome and acting like he held Kagome's heart in his hands was just the way to fight the war in his own way while still protecting his charge… er, fiancée. But to kiss Kagome again… damn it all. Why in the world had his father ever agreed to this asinine idea in the first place?

"I'll kiss you again," he promised her. "But not right now. Okay?" He started telling himself to think unsexy thoughts.

Kagome felt disappointed, but tried to hide it with a smile. "Alright," she said a bit too cheerfully. "Um, you probably miss Kikyo..." Kagome said swallowing the lump that had arisen in her throat. "And it's getting late..." She added looking out the window at the still bright sky that wasn't even close to turning twilight yet.

"I missed our lesson," he corrected.

"Oh... Yeah... I forgot all about it," Kagome said flustered, not sure she had even heard him correctly. She was busy trying to hide her blush. "Um, I have some books here about field work. Does that help? I didn't prepare the lesson for today," Kagome apologized meekly.

Shrugging, he sat down in a chair, relaxing. "Don't worry about it. Lesson plans make things so formal. Things shouldn't be that formal between us, now should they? I mean, we are friends. Right?"

"Best of friends," Kagome replied, taking seat opposite of Inuyasha. "You know, you're my first real friend... That hasn't, you know, been thankful or felt they had to be nice to me because of well, my powers," Kagome admitted shyly.

This time his smile was brilliant. "And you're the first person that didn't pity me for being half human, or look at me like I was some contagious disease for being half demon, so I guess we're even then." His face faltered when he thought of the necklace. He glared at, laying there on the table as if it was completely innocent. "Which is why it hurt when you put that thing on me."

"I didn't mean for it to hurt you like that. I could never fear you. Just what the two of us..." Kagome let her voice trail off, deciding it better to shut up about it.

"...could do together, I know. I mean, I know _now_, anyway. We could tear apart an alliance..."

"No!" Kagome jumped up, then calmed down and sat back down, however fidgeting nervously. "We can't," Kagome said flatly. "We.." Kagome looked at him, with a plain simple gaze. "Is this so strong that it could do that?"

He shrugged, picking up the beads and playing with them absentmindedly. "It doesn't have to be strong. It just has to be one night, with anybody, and I could screw it all up. I'm betrothed. I'm supposed to be faithful to her, even if we aren't married yet. Let's face it. Kikyo and I are both being treated like a product here, shipped off to be together, and as much as we may hate it, we have to do it."

"You can make it better," Kagome suggested softly. "I think you could be a good couple."

He was silent, and then he leaned in a little, suddenly looking very much like a little kid who was faced with a dilemma he couldn't solve. His ears were lowered. "Do you guys really lose your powers if you… you know… mate?"

"I can't tell you that." Kagome said and leaned in close, cupping her hand around her mouth as she whispered in Inuyasha's ear, loving how it twitched when her breath touched it. "Besides, I wouldn't know. I haven't done it. Remember?"

He sighed. Inuyasha reached over and lifted Kagome from her seat, setting her on his lap and leaning his head against her shoulder. His hands once again slipped under clothes, laying harmlessly on her stomach. He closed his eyes. "Let me stay like this for a little while," he said. "Then I'll go and make sure there aren't anymore spies hanging around, and I'll get back to the shrine."

Kagome nodded and found herself wrapping her arms around his form and burying her face in his hair, her fingers playing through loose strands that fluttered down his back. "I like this," she whispered curling closer to him.

He hugged her tighter. "So do I, Kagome."

Even though she knew it may ruin the mood, she had to take the chance. Curling her legs up onto the edge of his chair, so that they were mostly relying on him, like a baby curled up Kagome breathed deeply. "Do you do this with Kikyo?"

"No," he said drowsily. "But I probably should, shouldn't I? I should probably kiss her too… I haven't even kissed her yet."

Kagome cupped his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his face. Kagome didn't know how to answer that, and she knew more then that, that she didn't want to speak aloud what she was thinking. It was a shame Inuyasha's father picked Kikyo. Kagome wouldn't mind having more of this, being more with him.

When Inuyasha got home—it was strange, he always thought, how he liked being with Kagome but thought of Kikyo's house as being home—he found that Kikyo was already there, doing the dishes. Once again, Inuyasha found himself picking up a dry towel and helping her. Despite the somber ambiance of Kikyo's shrine, unlike Kagome's where the water from the sacred waterfall sounded like falling laughter, Inuyasha remained in a good mood. He had held Kagome for a long time, gotten to talk a bit with Shippo when the kitsune had woken up, and he hadn't found a trace of any spies near Kagome's house, so she was safe. "How was your day, Kikyo?"

"I tended to Sango's soliders," Kikyo replied shortly. The best way to describe her day was by what she did. And it was simple. She had tended to them. She had done so all day and then made them soup and changed their bandages. Handing Inuyasha the next plate, Kikyo turned her far seeing eyes upon him.

She had to make small talk. He was. She might as well try. "You?"

"Checked Kagome's shrine for spies. The wasps were visiting her. I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up around here as well…" He felt awkward, and he put the plate away, Kikyo never leaving his sight. Picking up another dish, he sighed. He might as well be honest. Maybe honesty could earn him some points. "You don't like me much, do you, Kikyo?"

"It is not my place to like or not," Kikyo replied logically. "Nor does it matter. We are contracted to be together," Kikyo said simply, thinking over all the logical reasons, before allowing the faintest of phantom smiles, which meant her lips barely visibly twitched. "I like you."

He smiled earnestly. "Good." His eyes filled with relief. "If you hated me, we'd be pretty much doomed, but if you like me, then I suppose that there's hope we won't end up trying to kill each other one day."

Kikyo didn't get the humor in that and handed him another bowl instead. "Do you... approve?"

"Approve of what? You?"

"Yes," Kikyo answered, her lashes lowered to conceal her eyes and what showed in them.

Ah, flattery. That was something Inuyasha could do. Any idiot could do it, after all, but Inuyasha had learned by watching Sesshomaru, and his elder brother had a wicked tongue no matter which side of it you were on. Sesshomaru was well known for making his enemies and fellow aristocrats feel at ease with honeyed words before he ripped them mentally and socially to shreds.

"What's not to approve of?" he asked, smiling at her. "You're smart, and beautiful, and you help people. Those are all things I like. I just wish you would smile more, though I'm hardly one to talk."

"I don't want this to have to be more of a burden then it is," Kikyo tried to comfort. "I am sure we can live to be comfortable with one another. Friends. And perhaps from there lovers. After this war is over, we can both be normal people. I won't have such responsibilities. I could be a lower grade Priestess and you won't have the entire honor and weight of your people on your shoulders," Kikyo explained with an almost dream like expression that seemed more statuesque then anything else.

She painted a pretty picture. He nodded, silently agreeing with her, and then he opened his mouth and inserted his foot. "Unless you don't want to, I mean. After the war is over, we might be able to find a way out of this, unless we were mutually agreed to staying into it. But if weren't able, then that's the way I pictured it too, and I'm glad we seem to be thinking along the same lines."

He glanced away, inhaling sharply, as if gathering his courage. "But so far we've barely been able to hold hands, haven't we?"

"You haven't exactly spent a lot of time with me," Kikyo pointed out, keeping the rest of her emotions lucked up and shielded inside.

"Nor you with me," he responded, remembering the way she had avoided him completely the first few days. "In all honesty, sometimes the way you treat me makes me wonder if you even want me here at all."

Kikyo wiped her hands and cocked her head slightly to the side, her pony tail waving across her back as she did so. "I'm sorry. Of course I do. We signed upon it. I simply am not use to the company of men, let alone demons around my person." Kikyo tried her best to explain. "And my duties haven't gotten lighter. I can't ignore them. Not even for you. Not until after the war."

"Understandable. Ah," he began nervously, "I don't suppose that I would be able to maybe accompany you on some of your duties? I could possibly help."

"I tend to the soldiers mostly. I don't know..."

He looked the other way, and after a moment, he asked his second question. "Kikyo, do you think perhaps it might be easier to talk to each other, easier to maybe like each other more, if we kissed? I know that the idea is a bit radical, but I think it could work."

"Perhaps. Alright." Kikyo agreed to it half heartedly. Kikyo was slightly excited at the proposal, but her duties came first. "But not right now. I need to go back to the camp. Tomorrow? Say... Noon?"

'She's… she's planning a time to kiss?' Inuyasha was astounded. Where was Kikyo's sense of adventure? Of recklessness? She did have one, didn't she? "A kiss takes a second! I'm suggesting a kiss, not making out for an hour or something!"

"I know that." Kikyo spoke calmly and stood there with her hands clapped together over her lap. "Alright. One kiss."

Thinking that this was perhaps the most unromantic set up for a kiss that he had ever heard, Inuyasha took Kikyo into his arms, blushing slightly. He tried to remember how he had just kissed Kagome. It had been sweet and innocent and… and it had gone…  
He leaned down and gently touched her lips with his, pressing them against hers lightly.

Kikyo watched him with eyes open as he leaned close, she continued staring when their lips touched. But after a moment, she closed her eyes and submitted herself to the moment, placing her hands on his shoulders.

His grip tightened on her and he kissed her with a little more vigor, running his lips along hers. His kisses came a little quicker, his tongue gently stroking her bottom lip as he tried to get her to respond to him, to kiss him back.

Kikyo kissed him back massaging her lips against his, she even opened her mouth when his tongue pried her lips apart, but when his tongue touched hers she jumped back, nearly biting her own tongue in the process.

"Um.." Kikyo cleared her throat and ran her hands over the wrinkles of her pants, panting and blushing. "That was... Nice." Kikyo smiled a small fey smile.

Inuyasha couldn't tell if she was being overly kind to him because she had hated it, or if she was actually telling the truth. He looked away. "I'm sorry that I took it so far. I… well, I wasn't sure if you were going to kiss me back for a minute there."

"I was... Well, in shock I suppose. Your breath is nice," she explained, trying to figure it out in her mind how she was to explain to him that she had expected it to reek of blood or meat. "It's alright. We are supposed to be close, like man and wife until the marriage. We might as well get use to kissing each other," Kikyo reasoned logically.

"Precisely," he agreed, still feeling very uncomfortable. It had been a good kiss, and there had been passion in it, yes, but before and afterwards still felt so odd… He coughed, trying to find something to say. "I'm sorry if I made you late," he said, trying to get her to remember her engagement.

"Oh... Yes. Well. I should go now." Kikyo collected her basket and blankets for the soldiers. "I'll be back later. I... Wouldn't mind seeing you later tonight. Inuyasha." Kikyo ended with a softer note as she left the house, leaving the space for him to roam.

Inuyasha sank down into a chair as soon as she had left. Why was everything so tasking with Kikyo? Everything they did seemed strained. Was it just because of the engagement, looming over their heads like some giant swinging axe? There were qualities they admired in each other, so why couldn't they start letting down their walls around each other and to start being more at ease? Inuyasha's head fell into his hands.

He hated this. Life was starting to hurt his head.


	8. Chapter Seven

AN: And... update time! So, I am settled in my new job, and Emmie is that much closer to finishing her vacation. Sorry for all you I/K fans... they are taking a short disappearance from the fic so that Miroku and Sango can develop their relationship a little bit more! The next two chapters are predominately about them.

Thank you for the reviews, and yes, you're right... Inuyasha "innocently" touching Kagome is a little bit of an oxymoron.

Oh... and did I mention that the next two chapters contain limey/lemony flavours? You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Prelude to Surrender**

Miroku grinned at Sango. "HI! Sango! Dear!" he proclaimed, eating a piece of Kagome's pie. "You want some?" he asked with his mouth full, crumbs falling out of it as he spoke. "Kagome made it with Shippo's help. It is quite sweet though," Miroku warned before taking another bite.

Little did he know just how much sugar Shippo put in. At this point, the level was like a speed drug that not only got you hyper, but addicted. Which would explain why this was Miroku's third slice. "So, how goes the plans?" he asked tossing his staff from one hand to the other once they were free, because the cake had been stuffed in its entirety into his mouth.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Chew, swallow, and then talk, stupid. Don't try to mix all three, because then you're going to…" She heard the sounds of someone coughing, and she turned to see him holding his throat and coughing, his face red. Sango almost laughed at him. She would have laughed at him if she hadn't been so worried. She hurried to his side and pounded his back for him, trying to help the food go down. Miroku breathed in deeply when his wind pipe was clear, and Sango could hardly keep the amusement out of her voice. "Then you're going to choke."

"Yes, well now that I know not to do that... Want a slice?" Miroku asked opening his pouch, to show Sango the other two slices in it.

She smiled at him, waving her hand. "No thanks. If the cake is what made you be like this," she said, motioning to the way he was all but bouncing off the walls of her tent, "then I don't want any."

"Are you sure? This is really wonderful! Much better then anything else I've tried before-!" Miroku decided that past sins, should remain just that, in the past. And instead of putting his foot in it, he decided to stuff his mouth full of it.

Sango suddenly laughed, a feminine giggle that almost didn't seem to suit the rough, asexual personality she had when she was in camp. It was rather musical. "Miroku, I wish I had someone else here with me to see you like this. I've never seen anybody so buzzed from sugar as you are right now!"

"Sugar! This is SUGAR! Oh my Buddha! Sugar can do this! Holy FUCK!" Miroku yelled in amazement, his stare almost loving and lecherous towards the piece of pie in his hand. "Sango, I fear this pie is tempting me," Miroku added when he noticed the way that pie called for him to bite into it.

"Idiot," Sango said, somehow managing to regain her straight face. "Walking by a melon stand tempts you."

"Because it's so round..." Miroku began to day dream about that curvy shape, the way his hand cupped the round underside and caressed it in a circular motion. With half lidded eyes, he stared happily at his pie. He didn't notice that his hand was actually doing what he was dreaming of it doing- to Sango. Not a melon.

"Mmm... Melon..." He took another bite of the pie.

"PERVERT!" Sango cried, turning around and slapping him. She glared at him a second and then stomped away, sitting far away from him and placing her chair near the wall so he wouldn't get behind her. She glared at him. There were never enough precautions one could take when dealing with Miroku. 'I should have let him choke on the pie!'

Miroku stared at his hand. "Sango! I swear! It has a life of its own! I didn't even know it was doing that! I was thinking about melons!" Miroku swore and offered her the pie. One last time. "Sure you don't want some? It's gooooooooooooooooood! And sweeeeeeeet!"

"Ask me that one more time, and I'm throwing you into the brig until you calm down!" she warned, her face still red from her anger.

"Yes ma'am," Miroku said, stuffing his face. "Oh, which reminds me -God, this pie is good- did you talk to Inuyasha about the plan? I presume you did, because I met him. I think the plan may be slightly backfiring." Miroku swallowed and stared teary eyed at his pouch. "No more cake!" He squeaked.

"Backfiring?"

"I met him on the road, on my back from the demon side," Miroku explained, licking his fingers in attempt to get the last crumbs from his hands. "He's getting attached," Miroku said flatly, as though all at once the sugar drowned out of him and left him serious. The affect didn't last long as he cried when a crumb fell from his hand, and he actually considered picking it off of the floor. He didn't though.

Leaning her elbow on the table in front of her, she held her chin in her hands. "Do demons get attached? No, I don't think that anything will come of this. Kagome would never let it happen. I trust her completely."

"But she doesn't trust herself," Miroku attested, taking a seat beside Sango before telling her the entire exchange between Inuyasha and himself. Quaintly leaving out the parts about her.

Sango refused to believe that the woman she called her best friend would ever start falling for a demon, even if he was half human. Her eyes narrowed warningly at Miroku as he finished his tail. "So she tried to leash the beast. I wish I had though to think of that before letting him into my lands. That doesn't mean she doesn't trust herself."

"Sango, for all of your strategies and wonderful war planning, you don't read people very well." Miroku sighed heavily. "Have you spoken to Inuyasha? He is harmless- To us. I believe he may even count Kagome and Kikyo as friends. For all I know, he cares something for us too. Kagome is a good soul. She never looked at anyone in any way. She didn't differentiate between lepers and none, nor does she do so now with demons and humans. Well, except for the evil ones. She kills them without a second though. Thus my thoughts: she is falling."

"Still," Sango protested, now her own feelings being hurt, "just because she treats him like someone nice doesn't mean that she's falling for anybody! This is your idea, Miroku, you told me that it would work."

"It is. Naraku fell for it hook, line and sinker. I've got the plans to show for it." "But my treaty isn't!" she loudly protested.

"Eh?" Miroku arched his brow quizzically.

Rolling her eyes Sango quickly explained, using very small words so his hyper-sensitive state could understand her. "Inuyasha is supposed to marry Kikyo. They aren't supposed to want to marry anyone else. Even if they don't get married, and they become more physical, according to legend Kagome could lose her power and I would be weakened of not just Kikyo and her stupidly high amount of powers, but Kagome as well, who is almost just as strong. If Inuyasha's father finds out that his son is canoodling, he could call off the treaty because it would be null and void, and then we'd be back to fighting a two-sided war. Understand?"

"Naaaaaaaah. Inu-boy will probably be slapped on the back for nailing two," Miroku said and remembered who he was talking to, and over whom. Lowering his eyes and looking like a beaten puppy he cleared his throat. "Sorry..."

"Remind me why I even keep seeing you," Sango groaned, putting her head down on the desk. She was so tired, and worn out… she didn't know how much longer she could keep doing this.

"Because." Miroku paused. placing down his staff and walking up behind Sango, slowly closing his hands over her shoulders and massaging the tension out of her muscles. "I give excellent massages."

Sango moaned, feeling very relaxed all of a sudden. She winced when his fingertips hit a knot. Okay, apparently she wasn't all the relaxed. "Here," Sango said, shrugging his hands away. She undid her buttons with cramped fingers, and winced she slid her arm out of the sleeves of her jacket. Sango looked at it. The jacket had been her fathers, but by now it had become so covered in dirt and blood that it looked a hundred years old. Sango peeled off her brown shirt. The night air was a little chilly for just a grey tank top, but at least now she wouldn't have her skin being rubbed raw… Sango glanced at the skin of her arms, trying to ignore the scars that had formed a fine network over her skin.

"As soon as this war is over, I'm heading for the beach and tanning," she admitted. She didn't like being pale. She wanted to be a nice, normal, healthy color.

Miroku swallowed. She was gorgeous and he could actually see her skin for a change. She thought it was pale and needed tanning, he thought she looked like a beautiful pale winter morning, with skin as smooth as ivory. Seeing thin pink lines running over it, old scars, Miroku wanted nothing more then to comfort her, hear all their tales and trail kisses over them to make them better.

"Come lay down, and I'll work on your entire back," Miroku promised, already moving to set the mattress up for her to lay flat on her stomach.

There wasn't a single thought in her head except for: this feels good. Sango felt like she was in a daze as she collapsed on her cot, hugging her pillow underneath her chin. She was half-asleep by the time she hit the pillow, sighing further. Her brown eyes closed. "You are good at this," she sighed. "You shouldn't have though. Now I'm going to abuse your hands whenever they're around."

Miroku grinned and worked out a difficult knot in her back, his fingers expertly making the pain go away. "My hands are at your service," Miroku promised, satisfied that at least now she found some use for him, which also gave him an excuse to touch her. Killing two birds with one stone. How perfect!

Miroku had to actually focus on the task and not get side tracked. He had nothing perverted in mind. He could tell she was tired. She was half asleep. Her easy breathing told him that much. But he couldn't help the excitement boiling up within him about touching her. About being close to her. And even, somehow in this own unique way, intimate.

He got to help her, if not out on the field commanding her men then at least here in her tent and her body. All he really wanted since meeting her all those years ago, especially after her father died, was to comfort her and make life easy. He hadn't managed much of either, and he supposed that massaging wasn't going to change the wheel of fortune around to favor him, but he could at least delude himself that it would help somewhat.

Crouching on his knees behind her, he worked on the small of her back then made his way up the solid straight line of her spine to her shoulders and back down to her hips. After working her flesh expertly and fining out even the slightly caught muscles, Miroku knew there wasn't much more his massaging could help do, so he figured if he spoiled the moment now, it at least wouldn't cause Sango to miss out on the massage.

Sango swallowed, hey eyes slowly opening to look at him, and they were filled with pleading. "You're not thinking of anything perverted, are you?" she asked. She felt bad for asking him after he had just given her such a wonderful massage, but at the same time, she didn't want him to ruin this wonderful moment by doing something perverse. Even more dangerous, was the fact that Sango was finding it harder and harder to remain at odds with Miroku. Every time she saw him, the feeling to just give into him was harder to fight, more of her longing for the physical, mental, and emotional intimacy he could provide. She couldn't keep going on like this, not on her own.

If he pressed it, she would surely give in…

Miroku leaned down and licked her ear, he sucked the lobe into his mouth and traced his tongue gently over the skin, his hands closing firmly over her waist and slowly turning her over to her back. Once she was slowly turning, Miroku straddled her and moved his mouth down from her ear to her throat. "Nothing perverted. Only your enjoyment," he promised, sucking the skin where the shoulder met the neck. "Let me, Sango… Please."

Her lips parted as her breath became faster, and nervous. His lips felt burning hot against her skin. She shifted beneath him, and her hands rose to cup his chin, pulling him away from her neck. Sango leaned up and kissed him hard, but passionately, her tongue playing with his lips to get him to open his mouth, and when he did so, she hungrily ran her tongue over the roof of his mouth, letting out a little moan in pleasure. He tasted so good!

Miroku had to chant in his mind every order of Buddha he knew for self control. Sango was his undoing. And hearing her make those sounds, not only caused him to melt but caused his blood to start rushing faster, to areas that affected his brain. And he couldn't let himself get away with that. He needed all of his wits to be about him while he dealt with her, but, as Buddha as his witness, she was his greatest temptation ever.

And her greatest inspiration, he had a new goal in life now: to cause her to make those sounds over and over, louder and deeper again and again until she fell asleep. Fingers finding the hem of her shirt, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her up against his chest, sitting her up and pulling the shirt off with his free hand.

Once again, Miroku thanked Buddha (he was getting very religious in this sexual act) the woman of his dreams was also everything he could ever dream of underneath the clothes. Staring at her as though she was a Goddess descended from heaven, or like a man starved for food with a feast laid out before him, he lowered his lips to her chest in order to devour her.

Sango sighed against him, arching her back. He could make her feel like they were making out on a full-poster, fluffy, huge bed. It was amazing, how he made her feel. She moaned as his lips played with her skin, her fingers running through his hair and flinging his elastic band away. She shivered with cold, but her mind was warmed by the thought that he wasn't saying anything. Had he even looked at her before he started touching her? No, but she decided it was better that way. This way she could tell herself that it was years ago, back before the war had started—officially, anyway—and back before she looked like she had fought against barbed wire and lost, back before her muscles had gotten sore all the time from carrying around armor and riding from out post to out post on a horse, back to when she had been smiling, back to a lot of things.

'I want this war to be over,' she thought, suddenly quieting, staring up at the ceiling and just letting her fingers play with his hair. Her brown eyes softened. 'I want it to be over. I've had enough.'

Miroku could tell her mood had changed, her moan took on a sadder note than it should. No moan should sound like that except for one of sadness. Looking up at Sango, her fingers framing his face, pushing his hair away from his face.

His crystal blue eyes stared into her earth brown ones and there was only one thought that ran through his mind then. 'I want to make you happy. I want to take you away from all of this and take you to heaven and back every spare moment we have together. I want to show you the joys of life. I want this war to be over and take you for my wife.' Miroku wished sometimes that he had told her all that, but he was smart enough to know when to shut up.

Instead of saying anything, he dipped his index finger in Sango's mouth, running the tip of it over the inner side of her bottom lip. Pulling his hand away, he replaced it with his mouth, kissing her with enough burning intensity to burn them both to a cinder.

Swallowing he attempted to control his passion and found it getting harder with every second passing. He needed to move away from her face, each time he opened his eyes and saw her eyes fluttered and felt the resonating sounds of moans in his mouth, he thought it would be the end of him.

Lowering himself over her body, he took her chest in his hands, feeling and molding her breast in his palm, not roughly but gently and passionately. 'I want you to remember this,' he thought as he sucked on her skin again, giving a light nibble and receiving a yell from her. 'I want you to never forget me.' His hand slid under the belt of her pants. 'I want you to know what I have to offer.' Miroku buried his face in the crook of her neck and panting heavily, his hand still playing with her erect nipple. 'I want you to know my love,' he thought and delicately, exploring softly moved his finger to her core. 'Because Sango, I love you.'

Sango shifted again, trying to get comfortable. She let out a little gasp as she felt him touch her, glad that his lips were still playing with her long, graceful neck. If his mouth was there, he wouldn't necessarily see that her eyes were closed. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see who it was who was touching her so intimately. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that maybe it was one of the soldiers, or hell, even that Inuyasha fellow, and she could pretend it was just physical intimacy between two sex depraved people.

If she pretended it was someone else, then it wouldn't be with someone she cared about, and she wouldn't have the urge to just say his name, to want to see him again, to please him back…

"Mm," she stumbled, about to say his name. She turned instead into a long, deep, and sensuous moan before she slipped her face closer to his, kissing his cheek and jaw line until he raised his head and she could kiss him again. One hand entwined in his dark hair, the other hand sliding down his back, feeling hard muscle. When it reached his hips, she changed the direction and it circled to come in front of his body, feeling his hardened penis through his robes.

"How long has it been for you?" she asked him, panting and squirming, feeling like all of her batteries had been suddenly recharged and she was filled with so much energy, she didn't know what to do.

Miroku gasped. This... He hadn't planned on... "Sango..." Miroku gulped. It was getting harder to control himself if she kept on touching him. "Ever since I met you," Miroku confessed. Moving his hand from her chest, he took her hand away from him, saving them both at the last second and holding her hand tightly in his, he played with her fingers. "Is this good?" he asked suddenly changing pace, he wanted to keep her mind floating and off of him, he wanted her to enjoy his entire focus.

"Anything you do is good," she admitted, laughing a little. She leaned up and kissed his fingertips, darting, quick little kisses on all five of them. Afterwards, she looked up at him, the hint of a smile on her face. "Even just having you touch me is enough."

"Not until I make you scream and weak in the knees, it isn't," Miroku replied in his most charming manner. Unbuckling her belt, he looked up at her briefly before removing the leggings and pulling the pants off of her. "When Buddha created beauty and had woman in mind, he was thinking of you," Miroku swore and kissed each one of her scars before returning to his primary concern, he moved his kisses up her legs until reaching his desired location. 'I hope I shock her.' He grinned.

Sango glared down at him when she saw what he had in mind. Biting her tongue to keep from saying anything, Sango closed her legs right on his neck before suddenly rolling over on her side, effectively pining Miroku where he was: caught at her knees in a choke-hold. She sat up, even though she was on her side. She looked mad, but her voice was gentle. "Don't do it."

"You agreed to letting me pleasure you," Miroku replied, without even a choking sound marring his voice. She had amazing thighs, he thought in a daze. God, he would die if she did this while they were together in a more appropriate way. It could give a whole new dimension to sex.

Taking a deep breath, he rolled her over again and grinned. "Sango, I'm your match," Miroku reminded her as he caught her in a fierce embrace.

She let herself be caught, looking at him eye to eye, instead using her words to egg him on. Or was it egg herself on? If Miroku was to be believed, he was just as starved for intimacy as she was. "You're right. You are my match. You're my arch-nemesis."

"I am?" Miroku laughed and began wiggling his fingers inside her teasingly. "Then let's call it a truce."

Her body shuddered with pleasure and she collapsed back on the bed, letting out a little moan. "Fuck the truce. I think I surrender."

Miroku grinned. How apt a description on her behalf. That was exactly what he was dying to do. "Good. That means I can do everything I want to you," Miroku boasted proudly, before going on with his business. His agenda was quite clearly to make her scream with pleasure until she really surrendered.

XX

It was hours later that he wondered when he would burst. Peeling himself away from her, he licked his fingers and grinned an intimate lovers' smile at her. She looked beautiful with sweat matted hair over her forehead. "God, you are exquisite."

Feeling like she was so tired she'd never be well rested again, Sango sat up a little bit, looking at him extremely untrustingly, given exactly what they had been doing. She licked her lips. They felt dry, but they were red and swollen-looking from kissing. Studying him a moment, watching his face fall nervously, she laughed at him and leaned back, stretching out on the bed and yawning. "You confuse me sometime, you know, with your words."

"How so?" Miroku asked laying beside her on the mattress, with his outstretched arm an offer in the stead of the pillow. Which was conveniently under her hips. "You know, I love the view of your body from here. It must be amazing being you and looking down at yourself everyday." Miroku grinned and reached for the blanket to cover her. "It's getting cold, and I don't want you sick," Miroku explained then looked down at himself and swallowed. "And... You are too great a temptation."

Sango peered down at the fold in the sheets, which wasn't really a fold in the sheets. His body was nice and warm, which was hardly what she wanted at the moment, given the fact that her body felt warm to the touch, but it was more than nice. She winced a little as she closed her legs, rolling over on her side to look at him. "How in the world did you learn to… you know…" She said, gesturing with her finger.

"Shhh..." Miroku whispered kissing the top of her head. "Don't over think things. Just enjoy-" Miroku paused when he felt her shudder. "Damn you," he muttered sweetly. "You are still enjoying yourself. Aren't you?"

Miroku smiled and snuggled her close. "No... I mean, I'm touched and Buddha... I would love that." He closed his eyes calling for self control for the untold millionth time that evening. "But, I wanted this to be about you," Miroku explained.

She smiled at him and lowered her blushing face, holding him closer as well, her fingertips drawing little pictures on the small of his back. She buried her smile against his neck, breathing in deeply. Miroku may have spent time with demons, but even Sango couldn't pick up on those scents now. She entwined her legs with his, and the voice in her head that had yelled at her or being so stupid through the entire thing continued to rant, and to be ignored. "How did you learn so sound so poetic?" she yawned.

"I speak what is on my mind when I'm with you," Miroku told her softly, cuddling her closer and tucking the blanket around her. "Go to sleep, Sango. I'll be here when you wake up."

"But…" Was he trying to get her to go to bed? Were her questions annoying? Did he not want to talk? Was he not a talker? She hissed fiercely in her mind. 'Shut up! When did these things mean anything? Just, stop thinking for once and go back to being stoic! Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Sango! You're a general, and he's a spy. Stop being so goddamn stupid!' Her words hurt her, but she obeyed them, more or less. "You better be, thief."

Miroku snuggled close to her, as though she was his security blanket. "Always." He promised and kissed her cheek gently. "Good night, Sango." Miroku whispered in her ear, wishing he could do that every night.

She sighed, this time with something other than physical indulgences. Sango closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against his chest and listening to his heart beat. "Good night. Sweet dreams," she sighed, already asleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

AN: Igor, the human chef, is from the PoF watching one too many episodes of MASH.

Chapter Eight

Someone was in bed with her.

With that single though, Sango's eyes snapped open the following morning, until saw familiar robes cradled in her fingertips, and felt the steady beating of Miroku's heart. 'He stayed,' she thought to herself, feeling very guilty that he had expected her to have vanished.

Her guilt was gone when she wondered what time it was. Like she needed to ask. It was just before sunrise. Her body had gotten used to waking up so early. She'd only gotten four hours of sleep in the night, but it had been enough. It had been the deepest sleep she'd gotten through the whole war. She hadn't been plagued by the faces of men she had lost, or by the blood she had seen, or by anything else.

Slipping out of bed, she scribbled a quick note for Miroku and left it on her pillow, wrapping the blankets around him. She threw on whatever was handiest and grabbed her bathing things. The showers were empty at the time, which was part of the reason why she got up so early, besides being the general. The showers had plenty of hot water for a quick shower, and her supper was always hot off the grill.

Her wet hair pulled up into a ponytail, she hurried to the mess hall, and got double portions of anything, including a triple portion of coffee. She started drinking it as she watched Igor loaded up her tray as she had asked. Sango almost spat the coffee out, as she always did. "Igor, how many times do I have to tell you not to use horse piss in the coffee?"

"Every morning, m'am, and I still haven't learned," he teased, handing her the tray. "Got a large appetite today? You seem in good spirits today, m'am."

She laughed, tossing the wet hair over her shoulder. Her actions surprised the cook. As of late, he hadn't heard her laugh. But when she had first arrived in the camp, she had been laughing at all the jokes of the soldiers, trading stories with them and getting into trouble like all of them. The laughter had been sorely missed. None of them felt much like laughing now.

"I'm in the best of spirits, Igor. I feel like I could take on Naraku himself barehanded," she said. Sango smirked, grabbing utensils. Igor pretended not to notice that she took two of everything. "Let's just say that I had a change of faith."

Igor was stunned as she left, heading back to her tent, and he managed to snap back to earth in time to keep from burning the scrambled eggs.

XX

"Morning," he muttered ruffling his hair and trying to gather his bearings. "Damnit," he then muttered, very monk like, at the additional 'extra' of waking up after the night he had, in Sango's bed. Why was it that men were always put in this predicament in the morning? God, how he hated dawn hard-ons.

Sango giggled, putting down the overburdened tray. She pressed her fingers against her lip, motioning for him to be quiet. Sitting beside him on the bed, she slowly rolled down the thin blanket that covered him. "Are you always this happy in the morning?"

Miroku quickly grabbed the blanket back from her to cover himself up. Glaring and blushing simultaneously he waved her away. "Don't look," he muttered trying to calm it down. It wasn't going down. Damn. Well, there, there... He could tame it. "You brought food?"

"Why can't I look?" Sango asked, feeling suddenly very offended, although her tone was merely curious and strangely innocent sounding.

"Because it's not pretty," Miroku murmured under his breath.

"Well then, because I am embarrassed," Miroku shot back, wondering if she knew how odd and stimulating a situation this was. It wasn't helping calm himself either.

"Why would you be embarrassed? The body is a natural thing, and there's nothing wrong with it. Nor is there anything odd about a mature man having an erection in the morning. Although this is the first time I've actually seen it. How did it happen?" she asked curiously, her eyes slipping down to the erection in question.

Catching himself on an after thought, his thought process was still groggy because of the early hour and topic of conversation. "Do you realize you've just broken one of the carnal rules between male and females? Never compare! Especially before you've even seen me!" Miroku shot and then thought about it. "And you called it odd looking. How do you think my little staff is going to feel about that?" he asked and thought to himself begrudgingly: 'It apparently doesn't bother him. He's still going full force.'

Swallowing, Miroku looked up at the ceiling. Can't Buddha help him now? Sure, he was there for him all night, but couldn't he give his loyal servant and extra bonus? After a moment of waiting, and praying, Miroku glared at the flap of the ceiling. Apparently not.

Sighing, Miroku looked down at the blanket and tried to push his erection down, but it just kept springing up. "It's one of the mysteries of life. Now, Sango, believe it or not, I do have some… Oh never mind." Miroku murmured and followed Sango's gaze. He could feel himself twitch in response. Wonderful, even more engorged now. "I suppose sleeping beside you all night and remembering how you feel and taste, not to mention how you sound, helped urge him along."

The color began to rise to her cheeks. Part of her wondered about what he had said. What did she feel like? What did she taste like? How did she sound? Sango swallowed nervously, pushing her eyes back down to the floor. It felt odd acting so demure around Miroku. She was playing with fire, and she didn't care. "You have some what?" she asked curiously.

"Well, dignity?" Miroku fumbled over the answer. "I don't know. It's just odd." Miroku sounded almost young.

"Yes, you and dignity are an odd combination," she teased. "I thought you were going to say that you had some self-control and after last night, I would believe it." She gestured to the table, finally answering his earlier question. "I have scrambled eggs, coffee, toast, and bacon. At least, that's what it's supposed to be. However, the eggs taste like they were mixed out of mud, the coffee tastes like piss, the toast is actually carefully disguised pancakes from the last demon war two hundred years ago, and the bacon is simulated bacon flavoring mixed with mortar. Care for breakfast?"

"When you put it that way, how can I refuse?" Miroku grinned and then took her hand, closing his palm over it. "It is also self control. But that is wearing, very, very thin," Miroku explained softly, bringing her knuckles to his lips and kissing them softly. "I told you, you are a temptation."

"I won? Is there a prize?" Miroku asked encouraged beyond belief by her kiss, amazed at how he suddenly felt like he could jump over mountains that she held his hand tighter, Miroku felt like he could kill Naraku himself right now, after she complimented him.

Leaning over, he kissed her again, and again. The sixth time he pried her mouth open with his tongue. "Did I ever tell you what is a wonderful way to start your day out?"

Sango looked at her breakfast longingly. It was getting cold! Arching her back as his hands ran down her side, she decided that for once she could deal with a cold breakfast. Sango looked at him, her hand on his shoulder, ready to push him away or slide down his back and indulge in the feeling of his muscles, of his hard body and his warmth… "Let me guess. The answer has something to do with sex."

"You got that right," he purred in her ear, smelling her scent. "You showered. You smell wonderful." Miroku whispered it in her ear. "Let's see how you taste." His lips trailed their way down to her collarbone.

She shook her head, her weight hair still too heavy to sway the way it normally did when she moved. "I don't think so. I showered. You and I start fooling around like that, and I'm going to start getting smelly and sweaty again and then I'm going to be pissed off for the rest of the day because I'll go clean only to find out that all the hot water's gone."

"Then you can go bathe at Kagome's," Miroku said referring to the heated spring she had on her land. "You know you want to..." he said in a sing song voice. What he really meant was 'Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssse?'

Her eyes narrowed. "I already abused that spring once."

"Twice and I'll come with you. Kagome wouldn't mind the company and I can meet Inuyasha again," Miroku proposed.

"You have to go back," she pointed out sadly. "But…" Sango thought of something, and looked at the floor, rolling the thought around in her head. Her brown eyes started shining cunningly. "But… you could stay longer… if you went back to Naraku and told him that you weaseled your way into my confidence… and my bed."

"No," Miroku said simply. His erection dying down instantly. "I'll leave this afternoon. But without telling Naraku."

XX

Kagome sat on her doorstep beside Inuyasha doing something which was for one good for her, and second, a part of their lesson. The human test of patience.

They were peeling onions.

"Now," Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. The onions were very potent. "We slowly peel off these brown layers and put them in this basket. We do the work well, otherwise it compromises our work ethic, and without servants you will probably have to do this every night as a way of helping Kikyo with dinner." Kagome sniffed, a tear running down her cheek.

"I love onions. I hate peeling them- Don't even think about using your sword. Hands. Think of how useful your claws are now." Kagome pointed out, still trying to grab the end of the peel under her thumb nail.

Inuyasha was confused. He held up his onion. "Exactly why are we doing this? I mean, okay, it's to learn patience of some crap like that, but what are the onions for?"

"Dinner," Kagome explained simply. "I'm making a big salad. And something a traveler passing by the village years ago called: chili."

"Okay, so in other words, when we're done peeling them, we're going to cut them in cubes right? And mix them up with some garlic, and bay leaves, and beans, and tomatoes and shit, right?"

"Kinda..." Kagome murmured. "You wanna make it?" Kagome asked looking for any excuse not to have to cook. After the experience from last night, what with Shippo bringing her a bowl of live fish for dinner... Kagome shuddered. "And rice balls. Gonna make a big meal."

Inuyasha looked at the onion he was juggling from hand to hand. He wondered if he should really show off or not. He decided to make it a very subtle show off, just to tease Kagome. He pushed the nail of his thumb into the onion, running a line from tip to end. Then, using the forefinger, he carefully slipped a claw under the skin of the onion. In one swift movement, he had peeled off the onion skin in one large piece. He passed his perfectly clean onion up to Kagome, who sat a few steps higher than him. "Next, please."

Kagome glared at him. "Sniff your finger," she ordered, passing him another onion. 'Superior sense of smell my ass... He isn't even tearing up! Or sneezing!'

"Very funny, Kagome," Inuyasha said, rubbing his nose with his free hand. The scent of the onion that Kagome was peeling was getting to him. He arched one of his eyebrows, his white ears standing on end. He looked at her teasingly, pretending to look suspicious. "Are you just saying that because you're upset that I outsmarted your plot to make me cry?"

"Pl-..." Kagome's voice died out as she gave him, her she-devil stare. "Inuuuyashaaaa... do you think sooooooooooooooo little of me?" Kagome asked batting her eyelashes and talking sweetly. It was a venus fly trap. She wanted to see him get out of this without any singed hairs.

Laughing, he picked up another onion, and peeled it in the same manner. "I think that deep down, there's a little kid in there who likes playing pranks on people and watching them get caught. And I think that my antagonism brings it out." He smiled as he handed her another onion. "I enjoy getting you riled up."

Kagome glared at him then shrugged and turned her attention back to the union. "You compliment yourself," she shot back and coughed, clearing her throat. "Do you want to invite Kikyo over for dinner?"

This time, he looked honestly surprised, and pleasantly so. "I… I'm invited to dinner?" Okay, sure, so she had asked about inviting Kikyo to dinner. But if she was asking him what he thought on the matter… that was some kind of hint, right?

Kagome stared at him wide eyed, dropping her onion she gripped his shoulder. "You honestly thought you weren't? You were invited since the first day for dinner, or to stay for it rather. I never thought otherwise... Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't think I had to put an invitation out there, I figured you would feel free... In any case, I'd like it very much for you to come to dinner," Kagome said with a warm smile then quickly amended. "Oh. And Kikyo too."

"Of course," he agreed, trying to hide just how pleased he was. "She's your soul-sister, right? It's only right to ask her to dinner. Um..." His ears lowered slightly as he picked up the onion she had dropped. "This isn't going to be formal or anything, is it?" He thought a moment. "Maybe you should go over human dining etiquette just incase. I don't want to embarrass anyone."

"Nothing formal. We just stuff ourselves till we pop." Kagome summed up, though her face was somewhat somber. "Sisters don't always get along. And since, you two will be coming over, I think it would be more apt for me to refer to you as Nee-Chan, or Inuyasha-chan."

"You can call me anything you want," he grumbled, wincing as he thought as doing something accidentally wrong and having people look at him like he was a ruffian. He didn't want either priestesses looking at him that way! "I just really, really, REALLY don't want to embarrass myself. Or anyone else."

"You know how to use chopsticks?"

Inuyasha looked stunned for a moment. He leaned in, feeling like he was on some great verge of understand something about a life that could have been his, some great mystery of his human side was about to be revealed. "A little," he whispered, enjoying the feeling of secrecy he was sharing with Kagome. "But isn't chili a little bit too soupy to eat with chopsticks?"

"That's what the soup bowls are for," she whispered back, building their conspiracy further.

"Are you suggesting that I drink whatever I can't eat?"

"Nope. That we all slurp using spoons."

"So," he said, leaning in a little further and trying to keep a straight face, hoping to get her to laugh. His nose brushed hers. "We're using chopsticks and spoons and slurping... is good?"

"Always." Kagome smiled, rubbing her nose against him tilting her chin up a bit towards his. "You do know how to use a spoon of course, I presume- Oh, and of course, cups for the tea."

"Actually," he said quickly, breaking away from her and looking ashamed. "Where I come from we use our feet to eat and we lap water from the floor."

Kagome huffed. "I saw you pour water at the table when we met, not to mention countless times of you chewing down my ramen. Don't try and mock be, boy-" Kagome paused and turned her attention towards the woods. "Someone just passed one of my wards..." Kagome explained and focused her eyes, you could see her pupils dilating. "Human. No evil aura."

"Damn… what?" he asked, upset that he hadn't gotten Kagome to be able to laugh. He sniffed the air, standing to meet the gentle breeze. It took Inuyasha a moment to place it. He sat back down again, lounging on the steps. He looked suddenly so very lazy that it seemed impossible to believe that he had just been working, and so very arrogant that it was even harder to believe that he had been worried about his eating habits. "It's just Sango."

"No. I sensed two people," Kagome said shaking out her hair.

"Yea, I don't know the other guy's name, but he's a monk. You might know him. Tall, dark hair, likes Sango. I fought him too. He wasn't that bad of a fighter." Inuyasha scratched his head, remembering how the man had hit him. "Not that bad at all as he got in a good strike."

Kagome arched a brow in Inuyasha's direction, about to ask him if he fell off his rocker before figuring who he was reffering too. "OH! Miroku!" Kagome smiled and looked down the path expectantly. "Miroku-Sama is back? I wonder why he didn't come to visit before now- Fight? You two fought? Why?" Kagome asked in alarm.

Shrugging, he said casually, "As I remember it, we both struck each other for getting involved in each other's love lives."

"Oh really?" Kagome seemed giddy before jumping up. "Love lives? Both of you have been keeping things from me? What love lives?" Kagome asked like an excited teenager.

'Ah! Another opening!' He didn't even look at her as he admitted dryly. "He's my gay lover."

"I always wondered about your sexuality. Tell me, which one of you is the one who wears the Kimono after hours?" Kagome replied with snap shot speed.

"Miroku. He says he likes the freedom. Hence the reason why he wears the robes."

Kagome smirked. "You are a perv. Aren't you?"

Yawning, he stretched so far back that he could see her again, and he copied her smirk. "Not really. It's just that when I tease you and vice versa, you have the nicest color rise to your face."


	10. Chapter Nine

AN: Seriously, I am in need of a mega dose of fluff. As I am sure everyone is. Because fluff rocks. This chapter has it in spades. We hope you enjoy it! We go to a whole new playing field here... Muhahaha! What will happen? How will this change everything? And who has the Sake? Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Puppies Should Use Their Noses**

Kagome's mouth gaped open at him, and her cheeks turned an even brighter pink. "YOU CAD!" Kagome yelled and jumped him. Smacking his forehead and pounding his chest with her fights.

Laughing, he easily stood up and seized her by her shoulders, holding her away from him. Remembering what she had done the last time he held her like that, Inuyasha changed his mind and stood beside her, slipping her into a headlock. "Why are you calling me a cad, Kagome?" he asked, sounding perfectly hurt. It was odd, playing the victim when he was wondering where she was ticklish.

Kagome's glare only intensified. "Why you-" She never finished her description. Her leg pulled back and released itself with a vengeful fury against Inuyasha's shin. The impact alone got her released, but seeing him hopping on one leg around the porch in circles gave her pleasure. Smiling smugly, Kagome couldn't help giving him a little clap for rhythm. If he was going to jump, he might as well jump to some music, was her logic.

"To grab a lady, such as myself, in a headlock, is to be a cad. Such as yourself," Kagome answered with such proper stuffiness, she almost gagged. "But more then that—you don't tell a girl she looks cute when she blushes! I mean, it's nice and I enjoy it, but all the same, I don't like admitting to myself that I'm blushing. So having someone throwing it in my face…"

Kagome's voice trailed off, and her lashes came halfway over her eyes. "You are smirking again. Want another kick?" she warned, pulling up her pant leg to her knee, exposing fine porcelain colored skin, with wonderful muscle texture underneath. "You want it! Don't you? Admit it!" she yelled and then heard a startling voice that almost made her fall flat on her face.

"Ah! See Sango? I told you we would only interrupt a lover's quarrel." Miroku's laughing voice came over the wind as he and Sango emerged side by side from the thick undergrowth of the pathway leading up to the house from the main road by the rice fields below. "You know, these types of things would really be better to do indoors," Miroku pointed out, his Buddha staff titling in the direction of the house. "Aw, you two look so cute when you're blushing!" Miroku smirked, turning blue eyes to Sango, which danced like stars over water. "Remind you of anyone?"

"If you're trying to say that they should remind me of us, I think you're sorely mistaken. For one thing, I don't blush when I hit you," Sango explained, crossing her arms and eyeing Inuyasha as he rubbed his shin better, glaring at Miroku. "I turn red with anger. Secondly, you don't look pissed off at all, you look quite happy that you received a moment of my attention and proud that you could get a response out of me. And lastly, you never blush."

Her brown eyes turned to look at Miroku, and though her expression was severe, there was a hint of laughter in her eyes. "So I don't know who they remind you of."

"Oh, I'm sure you will begin to see it in the fullness of time, my dear," Miroku winked, his hand dodging out of view to come up from behind her and rub her butt. Ooooo! It felt goood!

"You pervert!" she cried, turning around and slapping his cheek. Sango glared at him and then, furious, she stomped her way over to stand near Kagome and greet her friend.

Inuyasha felt better now that he wasn't the only one who was injured. He leaned on the railing of the porch, smiling smugly. "You know," he told the monk, keeping an eye on the staff incase Miroku tried to hit him again, "I think I see why she doesn't reciprocate your feelings."

"Use your nose, Puppy," Miroku muttered, with a proud and satisfied grin. She might play it hard to get, but he got some after all. "Come on, Puppy. Let's go chop wood or something, leave the two women to themselves."

Inuyasha growled, his ears standing up on end. "What did you call me?" he roared.

Sango sighed, glancing at them over her shoulder. "My God. I've never seen two men behave so much like children."

Kagome blinked rapidly with a slight doe eyed expression at the boys. "I have to admit, you are right," she said, watching them fighting with staff and fists. "You know, I suppose it's a good way for them to release tensions," Kagome commented and shrugged, turning on her heel to go back inside. "Come on, Sango we'll get towels."

Miroku paused mid-defense and stared at Kagome and Sango. "Kagome-sama...?" He asked in shock. Where did she come off knowing about frustrations? "Puppy..."

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the front of Miroku's clothes, lifting the other man so that his feet were off the ground. This was, of course, only after the girls had left. He didn't need any comments from either one of them about his reaction. His teeth bared, his voice was a literal growl. "Don't ever call me that again," he warned.

"See, a man who pays more attention to the nick-name then to the underline shot at him not knowing how to satisfy a woman..." Miroku sighed and undid Inuyasha's fist, landing back down on his feet and brushing his rubs. Inuyasha had wrinkled them. "That's why I like you."

He growled still, his sharp-looking teeth biting his bottom lip as he tried to keep from biting off Miroku's head. He turned away, stomping to go and chop some firewood. 'At times, he can be a bit of dick,' he thought to himself, trying to resist the urge to once again punch Miroku. Had he been in the demon world, he would have challenged Miroku to a duel for insulting his honor and they would have gone outside and fought each other in front of whomever wanted to watch.

He peeled off his shirt and threw it on the branch of a tree. He grabbed an axe and a piece of wood, setting it up on the chopping block. Then he passed the other axe Kagome owned to Miroku. He arched an eyebrow, and looked a little smug. There was more than one way to challenge a man, after all.

"Naaaaaaaah, I'm kinda tired. Don't wanna work up a sweat either. Why don't you chop and I'll..." Miroku paused and looked around, when he found just what he was looking for: a nice shady spot under a tree. "Sit there!" He pointed and took his seat. Leaning his staff over his shoulder, Miroku grinned. "Women problems any better of late my friend?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha put the other axe away and began to chop the wood. "A little," he said, bringing down the axe with one hand. He chopped the piece of wood cleanly in half. He reset the chopping block. "I'm making progress with Kikyo, so I guess it's an improvement."

"Oh, I thought you it was Kagome you had been talking about the other day."

"You know, I'm using an axe with one hand… it could very fly out of control and land somewhere… particularly by a shady tree, if you get my drift."

"Of course I do. And I'll take that as an answer," Miroku said, leaning back and scratching his chin idly. "How is Kikyo-sama these days?"

He shrugged, setting up his fifth piece of wood. "She's busy. She's home very rarely, which I find odd. I thought that a Priestess would be home more, so as to take care of the shrine."

"Kikyo is what you would call... a fighting Priestess. She doesn't like sitting idly by. Not that Kagome-sama does. Kagome is just, perhaps, wiser in this case. You don't charge ahead with all of your swords drawn after all, do you?" Miroku posed the question.

Shaking his head, he looked at Miroku over his shoulder and admitted, "I'm not quite to sure what you're alluding to, Miroku."

"That it must be hard to be between two women who have so much in common and yet are so vastly different. I don't know how you do it. But then again, you don't have a choice I suppose." Miroku watched the clouds moving in the sky before looking back at the wood Inuyasha was chopping, slightly cringing when he sliced through it so violently. "Would you rather it had been your brother sent on this mission of wedlock?"

"Fuck, no!" Inuyasha laughed, actually appearing amused by the idea. He leaned on the axe, looking back at Miroku and grinning. "I wish my brother had gotten sent to another planet, or to the coldest place in the world! I would never have asked for him to have come here and be engaged to a human being. He would have treated them like shit. He should be sent somewhere uninhabited. But… I wish, a little, that I wasn't in the exact scenario, yes. How can I not? I'm being forced into marriage with someone I barely know, and for the good of my country, I agreed to it. I wish that there had been another way to arrange peace between our groups."

"Your father is pretty smart. I suppose he went through all the other options," Miroku said speaking from experience. He had spoken to the Inu-taisho once or twice in the past. "You don't know Kikyo? I mean, it hasn't moved beyond barely?"

"Not yet, no. I mean, in some ways, yes. But regarding specifics, no." He once again made with the chopping of the wood. "She won't tell me what her childhood was like." CHOP! "She won't tell me what interests her." CHOP! "She won't even tell me her favorite color."

"Did you ask?" Miroku asked matter-of-factly. "Some people need such information pried out of them. They don't offer it freely… you know, you are chopping enough wood for the whole village by now, right? And that you owe me Sake for this therapy session."

His ears trailed down a little bit. "Are you sure you don't want some firewood?"

"Nah, I am going back to a place that is permanently hot anyway." Miroku grinned. "Sake will do."

"Damn." Inuyasha put the axe away, muttering something about how he was never going to listen to the man again. He always found a way to cheat Inuyasha out of something, it seems. And Inuyasha was, of course, going to do it, because as much as Miroku was a pain in the ass as a friend, Inuyasha knew he'd be even worse as an enemy.

"So," he said, collecting the firewood. "You and Sango, huh?"

"I wouldn't have any idea what you are talking about," Miroku said calmly, then stood up brushing grass off of robes. "Nor would anyone else. So don't bother going around spreading word of mouth," Miroku warned, with as much subtlety as an elephant.

How come Miroku always managed to one up him? He growled at the other man. "Me? You were the one who was flaunting it!"

"To you. Because I got some and you are obviously aching for some," Miroku replied nonchalantly. He didn't have anything to hide. He got to share a beautiful woman's bed. Who would you flaunt it to, if not to a friend who was suffering from no sex at all?

Inuyasha gathered the last piece of wood, and shook his head, heading into the house. "I hope she castrates you," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Several weeks later, Kagome once again had Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku over for lunch. They stayed late into the evening, drinking, eating, laughing and sharing stories until Sango had declared it tome for her to go. The war had been quiet, or at least as quiet as wars could be. The fighting had steadied down a trickle, and Sango was on her way out to the very front lines in the morning. She knew, they all knew, that Naraku was planning something, and the longer it was until it was revealed, the deadlier it would be. 

Even Miroku didn't know what was going on.

Inuyasha stayed later, helping Kagome clean up. The sounds of laughter—her laughter—was still ringing in his ears. He was in a good mood, and he was certain that it wasn't just the wine they'd had with the meal that made his head feel fuzzy.

The thought was a little distressing. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, dusting off his hands and standing there, watching her. Finally, he said, "Shippo's in bed."

"He was out like a light. He eats so much and then collapses. It really is rather cute when you think about it," Kagome ranted out, finishing up the last of the dishes and laughing. "Tonight was fun, eh? Wasn't it, Inuyasha?"

"It was," he agreed, smiling at her and passing her the dishtowel. "It was… warm," he finished, that being the only word he could think of to describe the evening. He gestured over his shoulder to Shippo's bedroom. "Have his nightmares about bees stopped?"

"Yeah, now he fears girls..." Kagome shook her head and began giggling all over again, the fleeting thoughts of the story causing her to breakout in laughter. Controlling her breathing, Kagome shook her hand and towel at him. "You don't want to know," Kagome promised.

She walked over to the bedroom and slid the door shut. "I'm glad you enjoyed. I did too. I almost made me forget about the war and everything, it was just a lovely evening with family and friends," Kagome purred contently.

In the time that Inuyasha had met Kagome, he still hadn't gotten to see her bedroom. Now that he was, he liked it, he liked it a lot. It was simple, but the few decorations she had up were tasteful and pretty. Somehow, they brought a feeling of life to the room. Inuyasha breathed in deeply. The room was practically saturated in her wonderful scent. It made him feel all warm in his stomach, as if he had been hitting the sake a bit too hard.

He took a seat in the one chair in the room, leaving the bed for Kagome. He wanted to sit on the bed, oh how he did! But he dare not. Inuyasha's smile turned a little sad. "One day the war will stop," he promised her.

"I know. And then everyone will be smiling and laughing, and birds will come back to the woods," Kagome dreamt, her eyes closed as though if she squeezed them tight enough, she was able to see it. "Hey, you can sit here if you want instead of on the other side of the room." Kagome patted the bed beside her.

Silent a moment, he eventually moved to sit beside her on the bed. Her scent was fresher and concentrated in this spot. Inuyasha wanted to reach out and touch her… and why shouldn't he? After all, wasn't he supposed to be intimate with her? It was… it was his _duty_ to touch her! Slowly, he lifted his hand and began brushing her black hair. It was so nice and soft!

"You already are smiling and laughing," he pointed out to her in a smooth voice.

"I am. But inside I'm sad. Besides, the rest of the world isn't. And that's what matters," she said turning to look at him, enjoying the way his fingers wove through her hair.

He smiled at her, leaning in a little closer. "You don't look sad to me from here, Kagome."

"That's because I'm happy," Kagome replied softly, her lashes falling low over her eyes.

Her skin was giving off intense heat. Inuyasha could feel it warm him all the way down to his bones. His voice deepened a little, his other hand reaching over and covering hers. His skin felt like electricity was running between their connected hands. "I want to make you happy, Kagome," he purred, letting his lips drift over hers.

Kagome allowed thoughts and sweet words to drift out of her mind, and allow her senses to take over. And right now, they were overloading her brain. How soft his lips tasted, how his breath was warm and nice, the way his tongue moved over her lips and danced with hers. Leaning forward, Kagome dared to place her hand on his leg, seeking balance. Her eyes shut, afraid to open them and find this a dream, she smiled against his kissing lips. "You do."

He smiled… kissing and smiling was a little difficult at the same time. He turned his head, reaching over and smelling her hair, the tip of his nose trailing down her neck, sniffing her here and there, absorbing her warmth. "Not happy enough, not yet," he said into her neck, letting the tip of his tongue dart out to taste her skin. His body almost shuddered from pleasure.

Kagome's eyes remained shut, but not because she was afraid it was a dream. She realized it wasn't a phantom who would disappear as soon as she laid eyes on him. Yelping in surprise, Kagome licked her dry lips, her hands running up his arms, her fingers tracing up the nape of his neck into his hair, brushing through it and playing with the long strands. "Be happy with me," Kagome whispered softly, reaching out to bring his face to hers, now with her eyes open she met his, the smile showing in her eyes briefly before she closed them and kissed him.

Inuyasha was losing himself in her kisses. He wondered when Kagome had gotten so good at kissing. He growled as he kissed her back, nipping at her playfully. His hands slipped from where they were, sliding around her body. One hand held her close, mingling with her hair, the other hand slipping between her clothes, carefully tracing the skin he could blindly feel. His body shuddered at touching her, at having her surround him.

Kagome sighed, and felt warm. She felt hot all over, and more then that, focused. Focused in a way she had never been before, completely and utterly concentrating on this man before her. Feeling his warmth, enjoying his touches, delighting in the growling sounds coming from the back of his throat.

And suddenly she was too hot. She was on fire, and she was like a match dancing to the flames, wanting to be consumed. Kagome tossed her long hair over her shoulder. It flew like an arch and glided softly down her back. Once the bangs were out of her eyes, she could look straight down into his eyes. Sitting on his lap, Kagome smiled a simple smile meant for him. "I'm shaking." She giggled nervously, watching her trembling fingers run through his hair, all the way up to his ears and massage their base.

He closed his eyes, relaxing. Her fingers were amazing. Sighing contentedly, he let her go, his hands beginning to undo her shirt. "Are you nervous?"

Kagome bit her lower lip nervously, then quickly licked it, then sucked the right corner in. Too nervous to even speak, she simply nodded and held her arms out, to help him remove the shirt.

Smiling at her, he removed the rest of her shirt, his lips kissing her arms as he slowly removed them from the sleeves of her shirt. "Don't be. It's nothing to be afraid of." He didn't ask what she was afraid of. In particular, he didn't ask if it was him she was afraid of. That was a stupid question, and he already knew the answer.

The shirt dropped on the floor. Inuyasha tried to be as gentlemanly as he could about the whole thing. He kept his eyes away from her body, keeping to darting glances that swallowed her. His lips trailed over her skin as he came up to her face, kissing her softly before he leaned her back on the bed. Her bindings covered her most personal areas, but Inuyasha kissed his way over the cotton cloth anyway, eagerly kissing her stomach. His pale hair fell over his shoulders, brushing against her sides, his hands tracing the outlines of muscle and of bone. Inuyasha could never remember being so happy, so eager, or so aroused. He growled deeply, smelling her as his hands peeled back at her pants slightly, planting reassuring kisses as he went.

Another growl of satisfaction escaped him. "If I wasn't worried about another man seeing you, I'd never want to see you wearing such unbecoming clothes again."

Kagome laughed aloud. Her chest was heaving, and her entire body trembling. Hips swinging from side to side, she gasped for air, a gasp which quickly turned into a deep moan. Suddenly her throat was dry and raw at the same time. She really wished she could growl like him. It was exactly what she felt like spoken aloud. Hands running up his chest, they moved under the opening of his haori, and pushed the jacket back off of his shoulders and down his back. Untying his shirt, Kagome found his chest, the same one she had marveled at for the past few times she'd seen it, but had shot down those thoughts, not allowing herself to enjoy them. Ffinally, Kagome got to run her hands over it and feel how warm he was, how soft and hard. It was like feeling up a sculpture, but one that breathed and pulsed with life.

"You're much nicer then all the other men I've seen..." Kagome whispered, tossing his shirt off to the side of the room.

Maybe it was the sake (she doubted it), but she felt floating. "Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned.

"Yeah?" he asked, hovering over her on all fours and breathing heavily. He gulped, and blinked, pausing, trying to think ahead. Ahead? There was just now, now, even now…

"I like the way you make me feel," Kagome whispered through kiss swollen lips, loosened by sake and freed by intimacy of the moment, and the dream-like state she was in. "I've never been happier. Are you happy?" she asked, hands framing his face, her brown eyes looking up at him like two huge pools, reflecting what she saw, which were gorgeous amber orbs, full of an amazing soul.

He kissed her softly, letting his lips run over hers soothingly. Forget about words. The tip of his nails gently grazed down her side. "Kagome," he panted, longing to touch her more, to see her more, to be the first one to ignite such passion within her and to show her just what he body could do. But the Prince in him was still at the reigns, still capable of bringing everything to a stop. "How far can I take this?"

Kagome didn't want her dream to shatter. Her subconscious refused to allow her to follow through on the answer, it would mean remembering the outside world and all the reasons why not. She knew she was about to do something unPriestess. She knew it wasn't pure, or right.

Right was what she felt inside, so now, for the first time, the unselfish Priestess was going to be selfish about the one thing she shouldn't be. Right, in her books, was right now being there, alone in her room with him, tickling her skin delicately with his nails, their hair mixing together over the mattress, embraced.

Kagome's only reply, was to arch up and kiss him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him down to her.


End file.
